


Getriebeschaden

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, hier mal mein erstes Tatort Münster AU. </p><p>Es gibt in dieser Geschichte keine Kommissare oder Rechtsmediziner. Es sei denn die haben sich bei mir nicht angemeldet und heimlich reingeschlichen. </p><p>Was gibt es in dieser Geschichte? Autos. Männer. Männer die Autos reparieren und einander.</p><p>Ist es kitschig? JA! Ist es tragisch? JA! Ist es explizit? JA! </p><p>Warnung: Minor Character Death (musste leider sein, sorry)</p><p>Ach ja, und ich glaube es ist EXTREM kitschig. Gibt’s da ein Rating für? K für Kitsch oder so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt ... na, ich würde sagen so Mitte der 80er – als Autos noch Autos waren und Männer noch Höhlenmenschen ... na ja, oder so ähnlich – in einem kleinen Dorf so zwischen Husum und Rendsburg irgendwo in Schleswig-Holstein, was aber nicht näher spezifiziert ist. Denkt euch einfach so ein kleines norddeutsches Kaff, wo nix los ist. Der Fluss ist die Eider.
> 
> Ich möchte hier die Gelegenheit nutzen zu erwähnen, dass ich weder von Autos oder Motorrädern, noch vom Angeln irgendeine Ahnung habe. Alle benutzten Worte schwammen total hilflos in meinem Kopf herum und ließen sich nur unter großem Aufwand einfangen und in diese Zeilen pressen. Wer sich über die falsche Benutzung von Maulschlüsseln beschwert kriegt eins aufs Maul, mit besagtem Schlüssel.
> 
> Zudem möchte ich anmerken, dass beide Charaktere aus Notwendigkeit etwas OOC sein werden, wobei ich mich bemüht habe, die Essenz trotzdem einzufangen.

Als Kalle im Juni die Zusage für den Ausbildungsplatz erhalten hatte, war er nicht besonders begeistert gewesen. Automechaniker. Gar nicht sein Ding. Aber hier im Ort gab es nicht viele Ausbildungsplätze. Die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden waren schon gleich nach dem Schulabschluss weggegangen. Ins nächstgrößere Dorf. Oder nach Hamburg. Oder sogar noch weiter. Aber er wusste nicht, was er dort machen sollte. Er wusste auch nicht, was er hier machen sollte. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Er konnte die besorgten Blicke seiner Eltern sehen. Jeden Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Hier,“ sein Vater hatte ihm kauend eine Seite aus der Zeitung hingehalten. „Hier ist vielleicht noch was für dich. Malerlehrling in Itzehoe. Das ist doch gar nicht so weit weg. Da kannste am Wochenende zu uns kommen.“ Er hatte ihm aufmunternd zugenickt.

Kalle hatte weggeschaut. Er wollte das nicht. Nichts von alledem wollte er. Irgendwann als er klein gewesen war, hatte er mal Tierarzt werden wollen. Aber dann waren die Noten in der Schule immer schlechter geworden und er war auf die Realschule statt aufs Gymnasium gegangen und da war es aus gewesen mit dem Studium. Er hatte einfach keine Motivation gehabt. Wofür denn? War doch eh alles ohne Sinn.

Und da war der Brief von der Autowerkstatt Thiel gerade recht gekommen. Eine Zusage. Und er hatte sich nicht einmal besonders viel Mühe bei der Bewerbung gegeben. Da hatten sich bestimmt nur die letzten Idioten beworben und er war noch das kleinste Übel gewesen. Der alte Thiel war auch so seltsam gewesen beim Vorstellungsgespräch. Irgendwie chaotisch und immer abgelenkt. Sie hatten auch nicht im Büro gesessen, sondern draußen vor der Tür der Werkstatt auf Klappstühlen aus Aluminium mit Blümchenbezug.

Alles was der Herbert ihn gefragt hatte war gewesen, was für Musik er mochte und ob er manchmal mit den anderen Jungs im Ort feiern ging. Sie hatten sich dann ein wenig über Musik und Mädels unterhalten und über das Leben an sich und dann hatte er irgendwann die Zusage im Briefkasten gehabt. Und endlich hatten seine Eltern auch locker gelassen. Na ja, so ein bisschen an Autos rumschrauben, das würde er ja wohl auch noch hinkriegen. Kein Stress, kein Druck. Alles ganz entspannt.

Und jetzt war August und die Lehre ging endlich los. Irgendwie war ihm die Zeit in den Ferien dann doch ganz schön lang geworden und was am Anfang wie ein verheißungsvolles Paradies erschienen war, fing am Ende ganz schön an zu nerven. Vor allem, weil fast alle seine Freunde schon weggezogen waren und er sich mit den anderen Jugendlichen im Ort nicht besonders gut verstand.

Die meisten Jungs im Dorf interessierten sich nur fürs Saufen und für Mädels und die meisten Mädels interessierten sich nur für Mode und Jungs. Da waren die Schnittmengen mit seinen Interessen doch ziemlich gering. Nicht dass er viele Interessen hatte, aber Musik hörte er gerne, spielte auch ein wenig Gitarre und er las gerne Bücher. Das kam in seiner Klasse sowas wie einer unansehnlichen Hautkrankheit nahe und deshalb mieden ihn die meisten Mitschüler wie die Beulenpest.

Na ja, vielleicht auch, weil er manchmal ganz schön verletzend ehrlich war. Aber was brachte es so zu tun, als ob er etwas mochte, wenn er in Wirklichkeit nur gelangweilt oder genervt war? Da war es doch besser das auch gleich so zu sagen. Aber diese Art von Ehrlichkeit kam bei seinen Altersgenossen nicht so gut an, vor allem, weil es oft wie Überheblichkeit wirkte, wenn er offen sagte, dass er laute Parties mit besoffenen Jugendlichen absolut ätzend fand und keinen Bock darauf hatte doof in der Ecke zu sitzen und sich am Ende des Abends entweder um die völlig betrunkenen Mädchen kümmern zu müssen oder sich von weggetretenen Jungs die Schuhe vollkotzen zu lassen.

Und so war sein Freundeskreis mit der Zeit immer weiter geschrumpft und sein einziger wirklicher Kumpel Sebastian war schon vor einem Monat nach Hamburg gezogen, um dort erst sein Abitur nachzuholen und dann zu studieren. Sebastian war schon zwei Jahre älter als Kalle und hatte seine Ausbildung als Elektriker im Nachbarort gerade beendet und wollte jetzt noch „mehr aus seinem Leben machen“. Kalle hatte genickt. Verstanden hatte er das schon, aber er wusste nicht in welche Richtung er mehr aus seinem Leben machen sollte. Er wusste einfach gar nicht wohin sein Leben ging.  

„Komm doch mit.“ Sebastian hatte ihn am Arm angestupst, als sie zusammen unten am Fluss gesessen und ihre Angelschnüre im Wasser treiben lassen hatten.

„Und was soll ich dann da?“

„Mensch, Kalle, du bist doch nicht blöd. Komm doch auch studieren. Musste nur ein bisschen wollen.“ Sie hatten sich angeschaut und Kalle hatte nur so mit einem Mundwinkel gelächelt. Er wollte aber nicht.

Und dann war Sebastian irgendwann wirklich in den Zug gestiegen und hatte ihm noch zugerufen, er solle ihn auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen und Kalle war allein ins Dorf zurück gegangen und danach war der Sommer irgendwie nicht mehr so schön gewesen und die Sonne hatte auch nicht mehr so hell geschienen.

Aber morgen würde die Lehre endlich losgehen und wenn es auch nicht sein Lebenstraum war Automechaniker zu werden, so gab es ihm wenigstens was zu tun mit seiner Zeit. Außerdem jammerten seine Eltern schon, dass er ihnen auf der Tasche lag und dass es jetzt endlich mal an der Zeit wäre, dass er seinen Teil zum Haushalt beisteuerte. Aber in einem knappen Dreivierteljahr würde er endlich achtzehn werden und dann konnte er ausziehen und musste dem Gedrängel und Genörgel seiner Eltern nicht mehr zuhören.

Trotzdem war er dankbar gewesen, als sie mit ihm nach Hamburg gefahren waren, um ihm die geeignete Berufsbekleidung für die Lehre zu kaufen. Feste Arbeitshosen mit vielen Taschen an den Beinen, verstärkten Flicken an den Knien und Schlaufen für Werkzeuge und eine feste Jacke, die auch mal dreckig werden konnte. Drunter würde er einfach seine alten T-Shirts anziehen, die er eh sonst nicht mehr trug und die konnten ja dreckig werden. Da war es egal.

Feste Schuhe besorgten sie ihm noch. Mit Stahlkappen, damit er sich nicht gleich die Zehen brach, wenn er sich mal ein schweres Werkzeug auf den Fuß fallen ließ. Die Schuhe mochte er sofort. Sahen ein bisschen aus wie bei den Punks oder den Rockstars im Fernsehen. Fast freute er sich auf den ersten Arbeitstag als er abends schlafen ging. War ja vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht wieder mal etwas Neues zu lernen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er extra früh auf, damit er genug Zeit hatte zu frühstücken und sich fertig zu machen. Er zog seine neuen Hosen an und die neue Jacke über sein altes T-Shirt, schlüpfte in die Schuhe und schmierte sich ein Brot für die Pause. Sonnenblumenkernbrot mit Bierwurst und Senf. Das mochte er besonders gerne und wer wusste schon wie der erste Tag laufen würde und ob er in der Pause nicht nur Stärkung, sondern auch ein wenig Aufmunterung brauchen würde.

Als er an der Autowerkstatt Thiel ankam, war das große Rolltor am Gebäude noch heruntergelassen und die Tür daneben verschlossen. Hatte er sich im Tag vertan? Wohl kaum. Eine Viertelstunde stand er unentschlossen vor der Werkstatt und gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, kam ein klappriger alter Lieferwagen in einem ziemlich undefinierbaren schmutzigen weißgrau um die Ecke gebogen und auf den Hof vor der Werkstatt gefahren. Herbert Thiel stieg aus und winkte ihm zu.

„Moin Junge.“

„Äh, hallo.“ Kalle wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Sorry, dass ich ein bisschen spät dran bin. Aber man muss sich ja nicht stressen, was?“

Okay, das musste man auf jeden Fall nicht, dachte Kalle.

„Na, dann lass uns mal loslegen.“ Und damit schloss Herbert die Tür zur Werkstatt auf, fuhr das Rolltor nach oben und Kalles neues Leben begann.

oooOOOooo

Eigentlich war die Arbeit in der Werkstatt gar nicht so schlecht. Herbert kam oft zu spät zur Arbeit und irgendwann nahm Kalle es dann auch nicht mehr so genau. War ja auch egal. Herbert rügte ihn nie und sie schraubten ein wenig an den Autos, Rollern, Motorrädern, Traktoren und Lieferwagen herum, die zu ihnen gebracht wurden, bestellten Ersatzteile beim Großhandel, säuberten Verteilerkappen und zogen Keilriemen neu auf. Öl und Reifen wurden gewechselt und Kühlflüssigkeit nachgefüllt. Herbert zeigte ihm wie ein Motor funktionierte und einmal die Woche musste er zur Berufsschule im Nachbarort, um dort all den unnützen Kram wie Buchhaltung und Verwaltung zu lernen.

Aber Herbert waren seine Schulnoten egal und da interessierte es ihn auch immer weniger. Oft saßen sie einfach zusammen vor der Werkstatt und rauchten, oder hörten Musik. Und immer wenn seine Eltern fragten, ob ihm die Ausbildung denn Spaß machte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte „Joah, schon.“ Warum auch nicht, war doch alles ganz entspannt.

Der erste Winter ging unglaublich schnell vorüber und als es im Februar langsam wieder wärmer wurde, hatte Kalle das Gefühl, dass er das hier ewig würde machen können.

Und dann stand er an einem frühen Montagmorgen in der Morgenkälte vor der verschlossenen Werkstatttür und wartete auf Herbert, der mal wieder spät dran war. Er wartete fast eine halbe Stunde, bevor er beschloss, dass es unnütz war. Gerade als er wieder losgehen wollte und sich freute, dass er heute nicht arbeiten musste, kam der Lieferwagen vom Chef auf den Hof gefahren. Aber der Chef saß nicht drin, sondern ein kleiner, kräftiger, blonder Mann mit stahlblauen Augen, in die er geblickt hatte wie in den Himmel. Der hatte sich mit einem festen Handschlag als „Frank“ vorgestellt und nur mit einem Mundwinkel gelächelt.

Der Chef hatte am Sonntag einen Herzinfarkt gehabt. Lag jetzt im Krankenhaus und sie wussten nicht, ob es noch lange ging. Frank war sein Sohn und gestern nachmittag noch aus Hamburg raufgefahren. Er schickte Kalle wieder nach Hause und versprach anzurufen, wenn es etwas Neues gab.

Ein paar Tage später standen sie dann wieder nebeneinander – in schwarzen Anzügen auf dem kleinen Friedhof des Ortes. Kalles Anzug kniff unter den Achseln und im Schritt, weil er seit seiner Konfirmation mindestens zehn Zentimeter gewachsen war. Und Franks spannte überm Bauch und er öffnete das Jackett weil es ihn wahrscheinlich nervte. Kalle musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Auf einer Beerdigung lachte man nicht, dachte er, aber das machte das Grinsen nur noch schlimmer. _Denk an was anderes._ Flüsterte es in sein Ohr. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und Frank zwinkerte ihm zu.  

Selbst mit seinen schlaksigen siebzehn Jahren war Kalle schon größer als Frank. Aber der andere strahlte eine natürliche Ruhe und Autorität aus, die ihm imponierte. Frank übernahm die Autowerkstatt nach dem Tod seines Vaters und ihn auch. Er selbst war zwar eigentlich gelernter Elektrotechniker, hatte aber ausreichend Zeit in der Werkstatt verbracht, um über alles Bescheid zu wissen. Und was er nicht wusste, würden sie gemeinsam herausfinden, hatte er gesagt. Und dabei wieder mit einem Mundwinkel gelächelt. Dann war er durch die Werkstatt hindurch gegangen und hatte erstmal die Werkzeuge geprüft. Und Kalle hatte ihm den ganzen Weg hinterhergeschaut.

Ordnung hatten sie dann erstmal geschaffen. Die Werkbank aufgeräumt und sortiert. Alles an seinen Platz. Neue Plätze gefunden und markiert. Schubladen aus- und umgeräumt. Der alte Thiel hatte nicht so viel auf Ordnung gehalten. Ordnung sei faschistisch hatte er immer gesagt und dabei die Nase gerümpft. Da hatte Kalle manchmal dann doch etwas geflucht, wenn er mal wieder die Drahtbürste irgendwo auf dem Fußboden gefunden hatte und den Schraubenschlüssel gar nicht.

Frank sah den Sinn von Ordnung und bestand auch auf deren Einhaltung. Zu spät kommen wurde auch abgeschafft und sie arbeiteten hart aber nicht unter Stress. Manchmal fiel Kalle völlig erledigt abends ins Bett und manchmal saßen sie in der Mittagspause noch eine Stunde länger in der Sonne vor der Werkstatt, weil gerade nicht viel zu tun war. Er wurde fair und gleichberechtigt behandelt und eine Ausbildung mit einem kompetenten Chef war sicher besser als ein Runde auf einem Stacheldrahtzaun reiten.

Jung war er noch, der Chef. Höchstens Anfang dreißig. Den Vater hatte im Dorf jeder gekannt, aber den Sohn? Der war schon mit sechzehn ab in die Großstadt. _Bloß raus hier_ , hatte Frank mit einem halben Lächeln gemeint _._ Und jetzt hatte er die Werkstatt geerbt und war zurückgekommen. Eine Frau hatte er mitgebracht und einen Sohn, der war erst zwei Jahre alt. Irgendwie war er allen fremd geworden in all der Zeit. Verschlossen war er auch. Nur nicht mit Kalle. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.

Schnell gewöhnte er sich an die neuen Handgriffe. Wo lag welches Werkzeug? Einfache Reparaturen auch schon selbständig durchführen. Die Wochen gingen ins Land und mittlerweile glaubte er fast, dass dieser Ausbildungsplatz das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte. Doch dann fing er irgendwann an zu schlingern.

Am Anfang da war ihm außer den Augen gar nichts Besonderes an Frank aufgefallen. Bisschen brummelig war er schon, konnte auch mal laut werden, wenn ihm was nicht passte. Manchmal lachten sie bei der Arbeit gemeinsam über rüde Witze. Zusammen am Urinal hatten sie auch schon gestanden und nichts war gewesen - und jetzt? Jetzt wollte er die Nähe, brauchte sie. Spürte die Erregung in seinen Armen, Beinen und im Bauch.

Immer wenn er dem Chef zu nahe kam beim Justieren der Bremsblöcke oder beim Wechseln der Verteilerkappen dann wurde ihm ganz heiß. Der Geruch nach Motoröl und Schmiere folgte ihm überall hin, sogar in seine Träume. Manchmal stießen ihre Finger beim Arbeiten zusammen und er wollte das. Wollte öfter zusammenstoßen. Manchmal rieb seine Schulter an der des anderen und er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Alles in seinem Kopf war erfüllt von Rauschen. Manchmal konnte er es abends kaum erwarten, dass er schlafen gehen konnte, damit der Morgen schneller kam. Wer hatte denn von so etwas je gehört? Ein Azubi der gerne zur Arbeit ging.

Und nachts? Nachts da waren seine Träume voll von Fingern, die schwarz vor Schmiere waren und schmutzig blonden Haaren, die Frank ins Gesicht fielen und mit eben diesen Fingern wieder zurückgedrängt wurden. Manchmal hinterließen die Finger schwarz-graue Spuren auf der Stirn und der Schläfe und er hatte den unbeschreiblichen Drang diesen Spuren nachzugehen. Mit seinen eigenen Fingern daran entlang zu fahren. Die Konturen des Gesichts nachzuzeichnen. Ein Motorölgemälde.

Ganz unbemerkt hatte es sich angeschlichen. Ihn völlig überrascht. Wochen ging das jetzt schon, vielleicht sogar Monate. Frank nahe sein, mit ihm lachen. Schweigend miteinander arbeiten. In der Pause Butterbrot mit Käse oder Wurst und nicht reden müssen. Sich einfach so wohl fühlen. Manchmal sah der Chef ihn komisch an. Als ob er was gemerkt hätte. Dann nahm er sich für ein paar Tage zurück. Keine Berührung der Finger bei der Übergabe der Werkzeuge, kein Blick in diese Augen, die ihn nicht mehr losließen.

Er war zwar erst siebzehn, aber er wusste genau, was dieses Gefühl war. Verknallt hatte er sich. Total rettungslos. Das erste Mal in einen Mann. Natürlich wusste er, dass es das gab, aber nie geglaubt, dass er so war. Schwul. Was war das überhaupt? War er jetzt schwul, weil er den Chef begehrte? Er hatte ja schließlich auch schon mal eine Freundin gehabt. War nur ein paar Monate gegangen mit der Andrea aber die hatte auch Sachen machen wollen ... da war er nicht begeistert gewesen. Und dann war es immer schwerer geworden erregt zu sein, wenn sie ihn küsste und irgendwann hatte sie ihm dann den Laufpass gegeben. Er wäre ein Schlappschwanz und ne Niete. Blöde Kuh.

Und jetzt ... jetzt war er praktisch immer erregt. Schon der Gedanke an die blonden Haare, die Frank immer ins Gesicht fielen und die Hände, diese festen ruhigen, starken Hände die er so mochte. Und das Lächeln, nie so ganz, immer nur mit einem Mundwinkel lächelte der Chef, als ob er sich nicht hundertprozentig darauf festnageln lassen wollte.

„Na, wo fliegen Deine Gedanken wieder hin?“

Die Stimme des anderen drang durch seine Träume. Ach richtig, er war ja noch auf der Arbeit. Da wo er im Moment am Liebsten war. Oft machten sie abends noch ein oder zwei Überstunden. Das erleichterte den Arbeitsstress und nahm den Druck. Deshalb hatten sie auch viel mehr Spaß. Konnten auch mal herumalbern, sich mit Motoröl Indianer-Kriegsbemalung verpassen und auf den alten Fässern mit dem Schraubenschlüssel Schlagzeug spielen.

Sie lächelten sich mit jeweils einem Mundwinkel an. Nur gemeinsam ein Ganzes.

„Ich hab‘ nachgedacht.“

„Machste öfter. Alles in Ordnung?“

„Mh.“

„Na, komm, Pause vorbei, dann lass uns mal weitermachen.“

Kalle legte sich wieder auf das Montage-Rollbrett und zog sich unter den Wagen. So eine Hebebühne oder eine Grube, wie die großen Werkstätten hatten, das wäre ja mal was. Aber dafür war kein Geld und solange mussten sie halt aufbocken und drunter rutschen. Hier auf dem Land in dieser winzigen Werkstatt ging alles noch ein wenig altmodischer zu. Und auch nicht so stressig. Das war ihm ganz recht. Seine Eltern hatten natürlich auf was Besseres gehofft, aber was hätte er hier Besseres finden sollen? Und jetzt konnte er sich auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wo es etwas Besseres geben sollte. Sein Chef hatte ihn völlig in seinen Bann gezogen und er würde für kein Geld der Welt hier weggehen.

Am Anfang war es ihm noch peinlich gewesen. Der erste Traum. Sanfte Küsse, Hände die ihm so vertraut waren und er war hochgeschreckt und hatte jede Erinnerung an diesen Traum weggewischt. Doch beim zweiten und dritten Mal ging das nicht mehr. Die Küsse wurden immer fordernder und er war jedesmal hart, wenn er aufwachte. Lautlos hatte er sich dann befriedigt und den Tag über versucht seinem Chef nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

Seine Eltern durften nichts davon erfahren. Sobald er in ein paar Monaten achtzehn wurde, wollte er so schnell wie möglich von zu Hause ausziehen, damit er nicht Gefahr lief sich zu verraten. Alle seine Kumpels von früher, oder die die noch hier wohnten, hatten schon eine Freundin. Na ja, die Jugendlichen im Ort hatten auch nicht viel anderes zu tun und da traf man sich halt abends im Jugendhaus und versuchte jemanden zum Knutschen zu finden. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er schon nicht mehr geknutscht. Und auch nichts anderes mehr gemacht. Und jetzt konnte er sowieso nur noch an Frank denken. Die anderen Jungs lästerten schon über ihn und zogen ihn auf. Hat den Mädels abgeschworen. Treibt’s jetzt mit seinen Autos. _Nah dran aber nicht ganz_ , dachte er dann.

Sein bester Kumpel Sebastian war nach der Schule gleich nach Hamburg gegangen und sie sahen sich nur noch alle paar Monate mal. _Komm doch mal nach Hamburg_ , hatte Sebastian gesagt, aber irgendwie hatte es dann doch nie gepasst und jetzt mit Frank ... da wollte er auch gar nicht mehr weg hier.

Langsam flossen seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und er versuchte sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, sonst ging das hier mit den Verteilerkappen noch schief. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem alten Lappen leidlich sauber und schaute hinüber zur Werkbank, wo Frank gerade an einer Kardanwelle feilte. Seine dunkelblaue Latzhose wies schon diverse schwarz-graue Schmierspuren an den Oberschenkeln auf, wo er sich die Finger abgewischt hatte. Sie spannte sich eng über den runden Hintern, weil Frank sich vorbeugte, und Kalle dachte, dass er sich das jahrelang anschauen könnte, ohne dass es je langweilig werden würde.

Um halb sechs packten sie dann den letzten Schraubenschlüssel wieder an seinen Platz für morgen und wuschen sich die Hände. Sie lachten das eiskalte Wasser weg, das aus der Leitung schoss und als der Chef sein Hemd auszog, um sich auch den Oberkörper und das Gesicht zu waschen, musste er wegschauen. Wenn er nicht wegschaute, dann schaute er viel zu viel. Zu lange. Dann würde er sich verraten.

„Gib mir auch mal eben das Handtuch.“

Kalles Augen folgten der Stimme automatisch ohne darüber nachzudenken und blieben an den Wassertropfen hängen, die von Franks Gesicht perlten wie nach einem Regenguss. In kleinen Rinnsalen über seine Brust und den Bauch auf den Hosenbund zuflossen und sein Blick floss hinterher. Das Handtuch wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen und er drehte sich weg, rollte seine Ärmel wieder hinunter und versuchte all das Verlangen herunterzuschlucken. Es saß wie ein Klumpen Lehm in seinem Hals.

An dem Abend lag er noch lange wach und dachte nach. Aber egal wie er es hin und her drehte, er wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung_ , sagte Frank immer wenn sie zusammen im Radio Fußball hörten. Aber er wollte sich ja nicht verteidigen, er wollte ... das Frank ihm irgendein Zeichen gab, dass er willkommen war zum Angriff überzugehen. Nur wie das richtige Zeichen von all den eingebildeten unterscheiden? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Sach ma, Kalle“, Frank wischte sich die Hände an einem alten Lappen ab. „Angelst du eigentlich?“

„Manchmal.“ Er war zwar jetzt nie so wahnsinnig begeistert vom Angeln gewesen, aber es war schon ganz schön an einem sonnigen Sommertag draußen am Fluss zu sitzen und dem Schwimmer zuzuschauen, wie er die Schnur im Wasser hinter sich herzog. Gefangen hatte er nie viel und wenn, dann hatte er die Fische meistens wieder losgemacht und zurück ins Wasser geworfen. Aber wenn Frank so fragte, dann wollte er vielleicht mal gemeinsam angeln gehen und dazu würde er sicher nicht nein sagen.

„Haste Lust am Wochenende runter zum Fluss zu fahren und ein bisschen zu fischen?“

„Klar.“ Bloß nicht überenthusiastisch klingen, auch wenn seine Innereien gerade Feuer fingen.

„Dann hol ich dich Samstag früh um sechs ab, ja? Früher ist besser. Da fängt man mehr.“

„Klar.“ Kalle wusste gar nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Mit Frank angeln gehen. An einem Sommertag. Vielleicht sogar baden hinterher. Er würde auf jeden Fall seine Badesachen einpacken. Auf der anderen Seite war das dann vielleicht zu aufdringlich. Er konnte ja auch seine Badehose unterziehen und kein Handtuch mitnehmen, sondern in der Sonne trocknen. Dann wirkte es spontaner.

Freitag abend war er schon vollkommen kribbelig und unaufmerksam. Sein Vater musste ihn dreimal fragen, ob er noch einen Nachschlag Kartoffelbrei wollte. Er lehnte ab, weil sein Magen schon winzig klein war vor Aufregung.

Später lag er dann im Bett und war hellwach. Keine Chance einzuschlafen. Was würde morgen passieren? Nichts? Viel? Ein wenig? Würde es schön werden mit Frank oder langweilig? Blaue Augen schmiegten sich an seine. Mischten sich und färbten sein Zimmer grün und blau und braun wie den Wald an einem Sommermorgen. Seine Hand griff sanft nach seinem Glied und rieb vorsichtig daran auf und ab. Er wollte nicht, dass es zu schnell ging.

Die weiche Haut an Franks kräftigen Unterarmen würde er gerne mal streicheln. Und die Fingerspitzen der kurzen kräftigen Finger küssen. Wahnsinnig gerne würde er mit seiner Hand über den runden Bauch fahren und in die blonden Haare auf der Brust.

Kalle versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn Frank auf ihm lag. Wäre das seltsam? So als Mann unter einem anderen Mann zu liegen oder würde es sich schön anfühlen? Würde Frank sich langsam auf und ab bewegen und ihre Hüften aneinander reiben?

Seine Hand wurde schneller. Würde Frank seinen Namen laut sagen? Würde er ihn Karl oder Kalle nennen? Ihn berühren, streicheln, sein Glied umfassen und ihn zum Höhepunkt bringen? Er hatte schon mal mit einem Mädchen Sex gehabt, aber nie mit einem Mann. Natürlich hatte er so eine vage Ahnung wie das ging, aber keine Erfahrung. Ob Frank ...? Nein, der war ja auch verheiratet.

Wahrscheinlich fand der die Idee an sich schon abstoßend und würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden, wenn er wüsste, was Kalle sich hier vorstellte. Was er gerade tat, während er an ihn dachte. Dass Kalle sich wünschte Frank würde ihn küssen, streicheln, in ihn eindringen. Oh Gott. Kalle spürte, wie sein Erguss sich über seinen Bauch verteilte. Warme feuchte Spuren hinterließ. Frank. Kalle biss sich auf die Lippen. Niemals, niemals durfte er den Namen laut aussprechen, während er zum Orgasmus kam. Niemals.

Irgendwann schlief er dann doch endlich ein und als um fünf sein Wecker ging, war er eher müde als aufgeregt. Erst nach dem Duschen und als er am Frühstückstisch saß, da war das Kribbeln wieder da. Er schmierte sich noch schnell ein paar Brote und steckte sich eine Apfel und eine Flasche Wasser in den Rucksack und dann öffnete er die Haustür ein wenig, damit er hörte, wenn Frank mit dem Wagen kam. Um fünf nach sechs wurde das Motorengeräusch draußen lauter und er zog die Haustür leise hinter sich zu, damit seine Eltern nicht geweckt wurden.

Schnell sprang er zu Frank in den Lieferwagen und sie brausten los. Beide waren auf der Fahrt etwas wortkarg, weil es noch so schrecklich früh war. Frank sah noch etwas verschlafen und verstrubbelt aus und Kalle war zu aufgeregt, um etwas Sinnvolles zu fragen oder zu sagen.

Erst als sie mit dem Wagen auf der Landstraße waren, fing Frank an mit dem Autoradio mitzupfeifen und das war das sichere Zeichen, dass er jetzt vollständig wach war. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, obwohl sie ein ganzes Stück weiter den Fluss rauffuhren, als zu der Stelle zu der er sonst immer mit Sebastian mit dem Fahrrad gefahren war.

Die Sonne gewann schon langsam an Stärke und der Morgennebel lichtete sich über dem Fluss und den angrenzenden Wiesen. Kalle hatte seine Angelrute vorher auseinandergeschraubt, damit er sie besser transportieren konnte und steckte sie jetzt wieder zusammen, während Frank den Kescher und die Köder aus dem Laderaum auspackte. Zwei von den Klappstühlen mit dem Blümchenbezug hatte er auch dabei und eine Kühlbox mit Bier. Kalle grinste. Gut vorbereitet.

Gemeinsam stapften sie zum Ufer hinunter, um eine gute Stelle zu finden die noch nicht belegt war. Zwischen ein paar Röhrichtstangen zwängten sie sich durch, um an eine kleine Bucht zu kommen, in der sie ihre Klappstühle aufstellten. Frank zwinkerte ihm zu, als er den ersten Köder an den Haken steckte und Kalle fand, dass der Tag jetzt schon der beste des ganzen Sommers war.

Die erste Stunde verlief relativ ruhig. Frank hatte schon bald den ersten Fisch an der Angel und holte ihn gekonnt mit dem Kescher aus dem Wasser. Kalle schaute weg, als Frank dem Tier mit einem Gummihammer auf den Kopf schlug. Den Teil hatte er immer schon gehasst.

Frank legte den Fisch in seine mitgebrachte Kühltasche und schwang die Angel erneut ins Wasser. Sie saßen lange schweigend da und schauten auf den Fluss.

„Wie läuft es denn so in der Berufsschule?“ Franks Stimme klang immer noch schläfrig, obwohl die Sonne jetzt schon den ganzen Nebel verscheucht hatte und langsam anfing sie zu wärmen.

„Hm, geht so.“ Kalle wusste, dass er mittlerweile überall nur Einsen hatte, aber das musste Frank ja nicht wissen. Sonst würde der noch denken, er würde sich anstrengen.

„Hab ich aber was anderes gehört.“ Mist.

„Mh.“ Vielleicht ging diese Unterhaltung ja wieder weg, wenn man sie ignorierte.

„Dein Klassenlehrer hat bei mir angerufen und dich ganz schön über den grünen Klee gelobt. Was mir irgendwie verdächtig vorkam.“ Frank biss in eine von seinen mitgebrachten Stullen.

„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld.“

„Vielleicht ja schon.“ Frank schaute zu ihm rüber und Kalle wurde ganz schön warm. Frank sollte nicht rauskriegen, dass er sich nur für ihn all dieses Wissen reinpaukte. Getriebeschaltungen. Fahrwerkselektronik. Werkstoffkunde. Sogar Buchhaltung und Englisch paukte er zu Hause jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen noch.

„Der Stoff ist halt super einfach. Da muss man sich nicht groß anstrengen. Die meisten haben ne Eins.“ Das war jetzt streng genommen total gelogen, aber das wusste Frank ja nicht. Hoffentlich.

„Aha.“ Frank wandte sich wieder seiner Angel zu.

Sie saßen ein paar Minuten in völliger Stille und ließen das Wasser an sich vorbeiströmen. Ein paar Enten waren schon unterwegs und glitten mit dem Strom an ihnen vorüber.

„Weisste“, begann Frank plötzlich wieder, „ist ja nix Schlimmes der Beste zu sein. Bin ja stolz auf dich.“

Kalle starrte unbeweglich auf seine Angel. Noch nie war jemand stolz auf seine schulischen Leistungen gewesen, am Wenigsten er selber. Und noch nie hatte ihm der Stolz eines anderen Menschen auf seine Leistungen so viel bedeutet. Nur würde er das Frank niemals sagen können - wie so vieles.

Eine ganze Weile später knurrte sein Magen und er ging zum Transporter, um sich seine belegten Brote zu holen. Frank lief ihm zügig hinterher und hob einen gut gefüllten Picknickkorb aus dem Laderaum.

„Schmeiss ma deine Stullen weg, wir haben was Besseres.“ Und wieder zwinkerte er ihm zu und lächelte ihn an und diesmal lächelte Kalle zurück.

Frank trampelte einfach das hohe Gras neben ihrer Angelstelle nieder, legte dann eine große Decke darüber und breitete die leckeren Speisen darauf aus. Es gab kalte Klopse, Bockwürstchen mit Senf, Nudelsalat und fertig geschnittenes Obst, Kuchen und selbstgemachte Kekse, Orangensaft und Kaffee.

„Hat Susanne für uns gemacht.“ Frank zeigte auf all die leckeren Sachen und plötzlich hatte Kalle gar keinen Hunger mehr.

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack die Badehose ein ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP   
> is OOC   
> in this AU   
> on AO3
> 
> Und jetzt alle ...

 

 

Na ja, irgendwie hatte sein Körper dann aber doch ganz schön Hunger und es schmeckte auch alles so gut und Frank legte sich seitlings ihm gegenüber auf die Decke und fing an zu essen und da aß er halt mit und versuchte nicht an die Hände zu denken, die das Essen zubereitet hatten und welche auch die waren, die nachts über Franks nackte Haut fuhren.

Frank summte ein wenig vor sich hin und seine Füße wippten im Takt, während er sich ein Bier aufmachte. Kalle legte sich auf der anderen Seite der Decke auch auf seine Seite und stützte sich mit einem Arm unterm Brustkorb ab.

„Gefällt dir die Ausbildung eigentlich?“ Frank biss in ein Bockwürstchen.

Was sollte er dazu jetzt sagen?

„Ist schon okay.“ Bloß nicht zuviel Begeisterung in die Stimme legen. Karten nah an der Brust halten.

„Kannste dir vorstellen das für’s Leben zu machen?“

Kalle zuckte mit der Schulter auf die er sich nicht aufgestützt hatte.

„Vielleicht.“ Aber nur, wenn er sein ganzes Leben hier mit Frank zusammen arbeiten konnte. Er lächelte leicht, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen.

„Hätt‘ ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich mal wieder hier lande.“ Jetzt musste Frank auch etwas widerwillig lächeln. „Dachte auch, dass ich aus dem Nest für immer raus bin.“

„Und? Bereust du, dass du wiedergekommen bist?“ Kalle versuchte es ganz unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen.

Die Pause nach seiner Frage dehnte sich etwas zu lang, bevor Frank antwortete.

„Nöö, schon okay.“ Franks Blick ging unter seinen Brauen zu ihm hoch und sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an. Und Kalle wünschte sich so sehr, dass Franks Blick mehr bedeutete - mehr als nur einen flüchtigen Moment der Freundschaft. Mehr als einen schönen Sommertag am Fluss.

Kalle ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah in den Himmel. Und wie in seinen Träumen sah er jedesmal wenn er blinzelte Franks Gesicht über ihm. Wie ihm die blonden Haare in die Stirn fielen und er ihn anlächelte. Spürte, wie sein Gewicht ihn nach unten drückte und er sich sicher war, dass er noch nie etwas so wahnsinnig Aufregendes gespürt hatte, wie Franks Körper auf seinem. Er merkte, wie es in ihm anfing zu kribbeln und schnell sprang er auf.

„Muss mal nach der Angel sehen.“

Frank schaute ihm verdutzt nach und fing dann an, die Schüsseln wieder zu verschließen und die Reste des Essens wieder zurück in den Wagen zu stellen. Kalle saß währenddessen in seinem Klappstuhl und war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Tag wunderschön oder einfach nur Folter war. Aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass er sich immer an diesen Tag erinnern würde, egal was passierte.

Sie fingen nach dem Essen keine Fische mehr. Der Fluss war unruhig von den vielen Kanus und Ruderbooten mit Ausflüglern, die an ihnen vorbei kamen und vereinzelt sah man auch Jugendliche schwimmen. Sie saßen noch eine Weile in der Sonne und genossen die Wärme auf der Haut, die leicht prickelte.

„Willste schwimmen gehen?“ Franks Stimme schreckte Kalle aus einem leichten Schlaf.

„Äh, okay.“ Eigentlich wollte er das ja schon, aber wollte er das wirklich? Badehosen waren in der Regel ja schon ziemlich eng. Da konnte man echt alles sehen. Aber er konnte ja unter Wasser bleiben, wenn es gar nicht ging.

Frank zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und die kurze Hose aus. Er hatte auch eine Badehose drunter. Nicht doof. Kalle zog sein T-Shirt aus, behielt aber dann doch einfach seine kurze Hose an. War ja nicht wirklich schlimm, wenn die nass wurde. Und er traute seinem Körper nicht so ganz über den Weg. Außerdem sah es dann nicht so aus, also ob er damit gerechnet hatte – ja, es sich vielleicht sogar gewünscht hatte – mit Frank schwimmen zu gehen.

Sie wateten vorsichtig ins Wasser, um sich nicht an irgendwelchen spitzen Steinen die Fußsohlen aufzuschneiden. Kalles Blick huschte immer mal wieder heimlich über den Körper neben ihm, der ihn Tag und Nacht nicht mehr losließ. Franks Haut war wunderschön klar und hell. Ganz weich sah die aus. Und der Bauch war fest und rund. Ein wenig konnte Kalle die hellen Haare unter den Achseln hervorschauen sehen und war dann doch froh, dass er die kurze Hose anbehalten hatte.

Ein paar Meter weiter schmiss Frank sich dann einfach ins Wasser, damit er nicht weiter gegen den Temperaturunterschied zwischen Ober- und Unterkörper ankämpfen musste. Kalle tat es ihm nach und sie schwammen ein paar Meter hinaus Richtung Flussmitte. Franks Haare wurden ganz dunkelblond vom Wasser und Kalle wusste, dass seine eigenen jetzt schwarz aussahen. Nachher würde er wilde Locken kriegen, weil das immer so war, wenn seine Haare nass wurden und er sie dann nicht kämmte.

Kalle drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Er blinzelte wieder gegen die Sonne und schloss dann seine Augen. Er konnte die Wasserbewegungen von Franks Schwimmschlägen spüren. Wie wohl das Wasser auf Franks Lippen jetzt schmeckte? In dem Moment lehnte sich jemand auf seine Brust und er ging unter.

Mit den Armen rudernd, versuchte er wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam, wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich wild um. Frank war schon einige Meter weggeschwommen und er beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. Dafür, dass Frank schwerer war als er, schwamm er erstaunlich gut.

Trotzdem schaffte Kalle es ihn irgendwann einzuholen. Er war halt noch jünger und fitter. Er versuchte auf Franks nasser Haut Halt zu finden, um ihn unters Wasser zu drücken, rutschte aber immer wieder ab. Der andere schob einfach nur seine Hände von der etwas glitschigen Haut weg und lachte dabei. Verdammt.

Sie lieferten sich noch ein kurzes Rennen einmal über den Fluss und zurück und dann kletterte Kalle als Sieger wieder aus dem Wasser und warf sich erschöpft auf die Picknickdecke. Er blinzelte gegen die Sonne und sah wie Frank auch ans Ufer kam. Er stützte sich auf beide Ellbogen und lachte Frank an, wie der tropfend auf ihn zukam. Dann zog er schnell seine Beine an, damit der andere nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr ihn der Anblick erregte.

Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander auf der Picknickdecke und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen. Franks Haare wurden mit jeder Minute wieder blonder als das Wasser wegtrocknete und Kalle wusste, dass seine eigenen Haare mittlerweile sicher etwas wild aussahen. Irgendwann schlief Frank ein und schnarchte leise. Kalle drehte sich ein wenig auf die Seite und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den Körper des anderen gleiten. Wer wusste schon, wann er jemals wieder die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde.

Franks Bauch lag jetzt seitlich auf der Decke auf und er hatte seinen Kopf in eine Armbeuge gelegt. Die kräftigen Oberschenkel glitzerten immer noch vom Wasser und sein Mund stand ein wenig offen während er schlief. Die Lippen waren ganz entspannt und sahen unglaublich weich aus.

Gott, wie gerne würde er jetzt diese Lippen küssen. Aber das ging nicht. Selbst wenn Frank überhaupt an Männern interessiert war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch an Kalle interessiert war und selbst wenn er an Kalle interessiert wäre, dann wäre er trotzdem immer noch verheiratet und gebunden.

Kalle rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und verfluchte seine verzwickte Lage. Seine Mutter sagte immer, dass unglücklich verliebt sein auch irgendwann wieder weg ging, und dass man die Richtige oder den Richtigen daran erkannte, dass er oder sie genau das gleiche fühlte wie man selbst. Und natürlich ungebunden war. Das hatte seine Mutter zwar damals nicht so betont, aber das hatte sie sicher gemeint. Es war sowieso ein Fehler gewesen seine Probleme mit Andrea mit seinen Eltern zu besprechen, aber er wusste nicht, wen er anderes hätte fragen sollen. Jetzt würde er wahrscheinlich bei solchen Problemen Frank fragen, aber in diesem Fall ging das ja auch wieder nicht.

Ob er einfach mal Sebastian anrufen sollte? Der würde das doch bestimmt verstehen. Und er musste ja nicht erzählen, dass es um einen Mann ging. Man konnte ja auch so tun, als wäre es ein Mädchen, in das er sich unglücklich verliebt hatte und die schon einen Freund hat. Ja, vielleicht würde er das tun. Sebastian war immer beliebt gewesen bei den Mädchen und wusste sicher Bescheid.

Als Frank nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war und seine helle Haut langsam rot zu werden drohte, riss Kalle einen der langen Grashalme neben der Decke ab und berührte mit der Spitze ganz leicht die weiche Haut an Franks Unterarm. Schlaftrunken wischte Frank sich über die kitzelnde Stelle. Kalle nahm den Halm einen Moment lang weg und senkte ihn dann erneut auf die helle Haut. Frank wischte erneut danach und öffnete dann seine Augen. Kalle konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hey“, Frank versuchte ärgerlich zu klingen, musste aber auch grinsen. „Na warte.“ Er griff nach Kalles Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest und fing an ihn zu kitzeln. Kalle bog und wand sich, um den fiesen Fingern auszuweichen, aber Franks Hand hielt ihn eisern fest. Na ja, und vielleicht versuchte er auch nicht gerade mit aller Kraft sich loszureißen.

Langsam kamen sie beide aus der Puste von der Anstrengung und dem Lachen und wurden langsamer. Kalles Augen leuchteten dunkelgrün, als er in Franks hellblaue blickte. Der andere war so nah. Fast wie in seinem Traum. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verstarb. Wenn er die Situation nicht sofort entschärfte, dann würde er etwas unglaublich Dummes tun.

„Du ... kriegst Sonnenbrand.“ Kalle zeigte in Franks Gesicht, welches auf einer Seite schon langsam rot wurde. „Deshalb hab ich dich geweckt.“

Frank ließ Kalles Handgelenk los und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Kalles Augen blieben an seiner Badehose hängen und er wünschte er würde sich ewig an diesen Moment erinnern können. Franks Hoden und sein Glied lagen keineswegs unbeteiligt auf seinem Oberschenkel, sondern wölbten den Stoff der Hose ein wenig nach oben. Kalle wusste nicht viel über andere Männer, auch wenn er nach dem Sportunterricht beim Duschen schon mal den ein oder anderen Blick riskiert hatte, aber Frank war relativ groß, wenn es nach der Wölbung ging.

Er schaute wieder weg, bevor der andere etwas mitbekam und einen Moment später stand Frank auch schon auf und streifte sich sein T-Shirt wieder über und stieg in seine kurze Hose. Kalle schlüpfte auch schnell wieder in sein Shirt und sie packten ihre Angeln zusammen. Es wurde schon langsam Nachmittag und die Sonne stach immer heißer vom Himmel.

Die Fahrt zurück verlief fast vollkommen schweigend. Kalle versuchte immer noch jeden einzelnen Moment abzufotografieren und in seinem Kopf für immer zu speichern und an was Frank dachte, wusste der Geier.

Aber als der andere ihn zu Hause absetzte, da war ihm schon ein wenig schwer zu Mute. Natürlich war es ein großartiger Tag gewesen und wenn er keine Dummheiten machte, dann konnte man das ja vielleicht auch mal wiederholen. Aber wie gerne würde er Frank jetzt zum Abscheid küssen und wissen, dass sie sich vielleicht morgen schon wieder sahen und nicht erst Montag auf der Arbeit.

„Willste einen von den Fischen?“ Frank hatte drei gefangen und Kalle keinen.

„Nee, danke. Schon gut. Iss du mal.“ Und deine Susanne, dachte er bitter.

„Bis Montag dann.“

„Mh.“ Kalle wollte jetzt keine Abschiedsscheiße. Das machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Er drehte sich um und ging ins Haus. Als er die Tür zudrückte, hörte er wie der Lieferwagen wieder startete und dann vom Garagenhof fuhr.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade saumäßig undankbar geklungen, aber was hätte er auch groß sagen sollen? _„Hey, war einer der besten Tage meines Lebens und ich wünschte du würdest mich jetzt küssen.“_ Wohl kaum.

In seinem Zimmer schmiss er sich aufs Bett und spürte noch wie seine Haut von der Sonne nachglühte. Morgen würden sie bestimmt beide Sonnenbrand haben. Das war eigentlich ganz schön. Es würde ihn daran erinnern, wie sie im Fluss gebadet hatten. Wie sich Franks Hände auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten und wie der andere schlafend auf der Decke gelegen hatte. Kalle schob eine Hand in seine Unterhose.

Er kam schnell und verschluckte sich fast beim Atmen. Er wischte sich den Bauch mit seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt ab. Das musste er dann nachher eben unauffällig auswaschen. Er wollte wirklich so schnell wie möglich ausziehen, sobald er in einem knappen Monat achtzehn wurde. Hoffentlich reichte das Geld für was Eigenes. Musste ja nichts dolles sein. Ein Zimmer mit Badezimmer dran. Ne Kochplatte konnte er sich bestimmt irgendwo besorgen und dann in einer Ecke aufstellen. Aber er würde eine eigene Waschmaschine brauchen, so oft wie er die Laken in letzter Zeit dreckig machte...

Der Sonntag zog sich endlos und Kalles Stimmung war im absoluten Keller angekommen. Tage ohne Frank waren einfach nur Scheiße. Nachmittags konnten seine Eltern seine miese Laune nicht mehr ertragen und schickten ihn raus. _„Abreagieren“._ Na toll. Er bummelte ziellos durch den Ort und merkte erst, als er vor dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus stand, dass er unbewusst zu Frank gelaufen war. Aus dem Garten hinter dem Haus drangen Stimmen bis zu ihm auf die Straße. Eine Frauenstimme rief etwas und eine andere Frauenstimme antwortet ihr lachend. Die beiden hatten Besuch. Grillgeruch drang in seine Nase und er wünschte sich er hätte den Mut einfach zu klingeln und sich dazu zu setzen, aber vielleicht wollte Frank ihn heute gar nicht sehen. Mal einen Tag Ruhe von ihm. Einmal nicht an die Arbeit denken.

Er strich mit einer Hand am Gartenzaun entlang, als würde er Franks Arm streicheln, riss sich dann aber zusammen. Was, wenn ihn hier jemand sah? Das wäre nicht gut. Er ging schnell weiter.

„Kalle?“ Er stoppte und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Er drehte sich um. Frank kam von der Haustür aus auf ihn zu.

„Oh hey,“ Kalle versuchte entspannt zu klingen. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Oh Mann, total doofer Spruch.

„Ähm, ich wohne hier.“ Frank drückte seine Zigarette am Gartenzaun aus. „Und ich glaube du weißt das auch.“ Franks Augen gingen in einem weiten Schwung über die Straße, an den Häusern gegenüber entlang und fielen dann auf Kalles.

Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

„Ja okay, hab‘ mich gelangweilt. Dachte, dass du vielleicht nichts vorhast.“

„Wir haben Gäste. Willste mit rein kommen? Wir sitzen im Garten.“

Kalle schüttelte den Kopf. Bloß nicht. Allein der Gedanke mit Susanne da zu sitzen und nett Konversation zu betreiben verursachte bei ihm Übelkeit.

„Nee, schon gut. Ich geh runter zum Sportplatz. Da ist bestimmt noch jemand von den anderen.“

Frank nickte. Okay.

„Bis morgen dann.“

Kalle schluckte. „Bis morgen.“ Und setzte seinen Weg fort. Natürlich hatte er keine Absicht wirklich zum Sportplatz runter zu gehen. Da trafen sich sonntags nur die Rabauken und soffen. Da hatte er keinen Nerv drauf und die würden ihn auch gar nicht dabei haben wollen. Schon in der Schule hatten die immer nur auf ihm rumgehackt. Kurz bevor die Straße eine Kurve machte, sah er sich nochmal um. Frank stand immer noch am Gartenzaun und schaute ihm nach. Mist. Erwischt. Er musste einfach vorsichtiger sein.

Montagmorgen konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Vor allem weil er freitags immer den ganzen Tag Berufsschule hatte und Frank daher immer drei Tage lang nicht sah. Na ja, außer sie fuhren samstags raus zum Angeln und erlebten einen großartigen Tag miteinander. Kalle schnaubte durch die Nase. Vermutlich war das das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie auch in ihrer Freizeit etwas gemeinsam unternahmen, weil er sich am Sonntag total daneben benommen hatte. Sonntags wie zufällig bei seinem Chef zu Hause aufzutauchen und dann auch noch sowas Dummes zu faseln wie _„Nur mal schauen, ob du was vorhast“,_ das führte garantiert nicht zu einer engeren Freundschaft, sondern zu mehr Abstand.

Trotzdem freute er sich auf den Arbeitstag. Freundschaft hin oder her. Er war immer noch der Lehrling und Frank musste zumindest während der Woche eine gewisse Menge an Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Da kam er nicht raus. Es sei denn er kündigte ihm wegen sexueller Belästigung. Aber soweit war es ja nun wirklich noch nicht. Kalle wusste auch gar nicht, ob das so herum ging, oder ob nur der Lehrling im Falle einer Belästigung kündigen konnte.

Als er in der Werkstatt eintraf, lief schon das alte verstaubte und verschmierte Radio, welches immer an zwei Schrauben aufgehängt an der Wand mit den Werkzeugen hing. Frank war schon da. Aber Kalle konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen und stellte erstmal seine Tasche ab und schaute sich das Auftragsbuch an. War im Moment nicht viel. Die meisten im Dorf waren jetzt schon im Sommerurlaub und Frank wünschte sich, es wäre so wie früher und er hätte sechs Wochen Sommerferien und dann wünschte er sich im selben Moment, er hätte nicht so etwas Dummes gedacht, weil sechs Wochen ohne Frank absolut unerträglich wären.

„Na“, Frank legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Kalle schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „was steht heute an?“ Die Hand glitt in einer langen Bewegung über seinen Rücken wieder nach unten und griff dann nach dem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Überflüssige Berührung oder einfach nur kumpelhaft? Kalle konnte Frank nicht lesen. Er brauchte einen Übersetzer. Er würde Sebastian anrufen müssen. Heute abend noch.

Der Rest des Arbeitstages verlief fast wie immer. Gegen Mittag kam Susanne mit einem Korb voll Essen vorbei und sie saßen zu dritt in der Sonne und Kalle tat so, als wäre das Kauen so anstrengend, dass er nicht gleichzeitig reden konnte. Aber Frank sagte auch nicht viel und so war es Susanne, die fast alleine die Unterhaltung bestritt, von ihrem Tag erzählte. Der Kleine war in der Krabbelgruppe, Einkaufen war sie auch schon gewesen, es würde heute abend Rosenkohl geben, und sie hat der Nachbarin beim Blumen pflanzen geholfen. Superspannend, dachte Kalle. Wenn das die Art Unterhaltung war, die Frank jeden Abend anhören musste, dann wunderte er sich nicht, wenn der Chef gerne mal die ein oder andere Überstunde machte oder wenn sie gemeinsam nach Feierabend noch hier saßen und ein Bier tranken und über gar nichts sprachen.

Kalle schaute zu Frank rüber, aber der sah ihn während der gesamten Mittagspause nicht einmal an, sondern redete und lachte nur mit Susanne. Kalle wünschte sich die Pause wäre schon vorbei.

Als er abends nach Hause kam, nahm er sofort das schnurlose Telefon mit auf sein Zimmer und wählte Sebastians Nummer. Dessen Mitbewohner hob ab und gab ihm die Auskunft, dass Sebastian erst gegen neun wieder da sein würde. Aus purer Verzweiflung setzte Kalle sich dann noch ein wenig zu seinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich irgendeinen total bescheuerten Krimi an, nur damit die Zeit schneller verging.

Um neun rief er dann nochmal bei Sebastian an und sein Kumpel war auch gleich dran.

„Na, altes Haus? Meldest du dich also auch nochmal?“ Sebastians Stimme war spielerisch. „Dir geht’s wohl zu gut da und du denkst mich brauchst du nicht mehr, hm?“

„Nein, ich hab‘ nur viel zu tun. Lehre und so.“ Kalle wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, nachdem er sich solange nicht gemeldet hatte.

„Und wie läuft das so? Schon total genervt von dem alten Thiel?“

„Hast du das nicht mitgekriegt? Der alte Thiel ist im Februar gestorben. Herzinfarkt.“ Kalle versuchte traurig zu klingen, aber ohne diese schlimme Sache hätte er Frank nie kennen gelernt und da fiel es ihm doch schwer wirklich traurig zu sein.

„Ach, echt? Hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt. Und was machst du jetzt? Hast du woanders einen Platz gekriegt?“ Kalle hörte wie Sebastian sich am anderen Ende der Leitung auf sein Bett setzte. Die Federn in der Matratze quietschen ein wenig. Er überlegt, ob das was er fragen wollte einfacher war weil sie sich nicht sehen konnte oder eher nicht.

„Nee, der Sohn von dem alten Thiel ist aus Hamburg gekommen und macht jetzt die Werkstatt. Hat mich mit übernommen.“

„Aha. Und wie ist der so? Hoffentlich nicht so planlos wie der alte.“ Sebastian lachte und Kalle holte tief Luft. Jetzt nichts anmerken lassen.

„Och, ganz okay so. Immer ein bisschen grummelig aber fair.“

„Und das Schrauben? Macht dir das Spaß?“

„Na, geht so. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres.“ Perfekt. Gefährliche Klippen elegant umschifft.

„Und sonst so?“ Sebastian lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und seine Stimme wurde dabei etwas gequetscht. Das war seine Lücke. Hier musste er jetzt reinsprechen, was er eigentlich fragen wollte.

„Ja, na ja, geht so. Sag mal, du kennst dich doch mit Mädels aus.“

Sebastian lachte.

„Klaro. Na ja, soweit man sich da auskennen kann, wenn du verstehst. Was gibt’s denn? Hat’s dir etwa eine angetan?“

„Mja, also ...“ vorsichtig jetzt, „also da ist ein Mädchen, die ... oh Mann Sebastian, die macht mich ganz kribbelig. Immer wenn ich sie sehe, dann wird mir ganz heiß und ich will einfach all meine Zeit mit ihr verbringen und wir verstehen uns einfach super und ich glaube ich hab mich total verliebt. So richtig, weisst du? Nicht wie bei der Andrea. Sondern ... echt. Alles an ihr fasziniert mich so wahnsinnig. Und ich finde sie unglaublich schön.“ Er hatte vorher ein paar Stunden geübt, um auch ja immer „sie“ und „ihr“ und „die“ zu sagen. Und eigentlich fiel es ihm auch ganz leicht, weil er genauso in Frank verliebt war, wie er in ein Mädchen verliebt wäre. Nur eben noch mehr.

Am anderen Ende lachte Sebastian ein wenig.

„Mensch Kalle, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Und? Worauf wartest du? Dann mal ran. Oder brauchst du Nachhilfe?“

„Nee, ja, also ... sie hat einen Freund. Das ist wohl auch ziemlich ernst und ... ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll.“

„Hm, okay, das ist knifflig. Also, erstmal muss man da sagen, dass ein Freund ja erstmal noch nichts in Stein gemeißeltes ist. Ist ja nicht so als wäre sie verheiratet oder so.“ Kalle biss sich auf die Lippen. „Also, ne Chance hat man da immer noch. Aber da musst du echt vorsichtig sein. Mädchen mögen es auch nicht so gerne, wenn man sie angräbt, während sie noch in einer Beziehung sind. Du musst im Grunde sie die Arbeit machen lassen. Lass sie zu dir kommen, okay? Biete dich als Kumpel an, als guter Freund. Wenn sie Sorgen hat, sei für sie da. Tröste sie und so weiter, ja?“

Kalle nickte, obwohl Sebastian das ja über das Telefon gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Okay.“

„Und dann, wenn du merkst, dass sie mit irgendwas an ihrem Freund unzufrieden ist, dann musst du das besser machen. Ist er zu oft mit seinen Kumpels saufen, sag ihr dass du ja lieber zu Hause bist, bei den Menschen, die dir wirklich was bedeuten und so weiter, weißt du?“

„Mh-hm.“ Kalle verstand das. Aber was half ihm das mit Frank?

„Schimpft er ihr zu viel, dann sei besonders einfühlsam. Findet er ihre Frisur Scheiße, dann lass einfach so ab und zu mit einfließen, dass ihr ihre Haare - so wie sie sie gerade trägt - besonders gut stehen. Muss ja nicht der absoluten Wahrheit entsprechen aber ein nettes Kompliment ist leicht und macht Freude, okay?“

„Okay, also wenn ihr irgendwas an ihrem Freund nicht passt, dann muss ich versuchen das anders und besser zu machen.“

„Genau. Na ja, du kannst nichts erzwingen okay? Wenn sie dich nicht mag, dann mag sie dich nicht, da musst du dann durch, aber wenn sie dich mag und nur weil sie einen Freund hat nicht mit dir zusammen ist, dann hast du ne Chance.“

„Und wenn ... also, falls es dann dazu kommen sollte, dass sie ... also dass sie sich trennt. Wie lange warte ich denn da, bis ich ihr sage, was ich für sie empfinde?“

„Na ja, das kommt ein bisschen auf die Beziehung an. Ist sie schon lange mit ihrem Freund zusammen?“

„Hm, ich glaub schon, aber ich weiß es nicht genau.“

„Okay, das solltest du noch versuchen unauffällig herauszufinden. Sei da bloß vorsichtig, weil das zu Schwierigkeiten führen kann, wenn sie denkt du willst was von ihr.“

„Ja, gut mach ich. Und dann?“

„Dann würde ich sagen warte ruhig einige Wochen. Direkt nach dem Ende einer Beziehung sind viele Mädels echt instabil und fühlen sich hässlich und ungewollt, egal ob sie selber die Beziehung beendet haben oder nicht. Und dann fallen sie manchmal mit dem erstbesten ins Bett, der wird dann aber auch ziemlich schnell wieder abgeschossen und der willst du nicht sein, okay?“

„Klar. Also ein paar Wochen warten.“ Das klang ja irgendwie sinnvoll, aber noch länger warten? Da wusste er nicht, ob er das aushielt.

„Wenn die Beziehung länger als ein Jahr war, dann kann es auch mal ein paar Monate dauern.“

Was? Ein paar Monate? Wie sollte er das denn schaffen? Aber er musste es einfach schaffen. Er musste.

„Klar.“

„Hey Alter. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück okay? Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann denk immer dran – Es gibt noch so wahnsinnig viele tolle Mädchen auf der Welt, da muss es nicht diese eine sein.“

Sebastian hatte ja keine Ahnung. Für ihn gab es nur einen Frank Thiel und der musste es halt nun mal sein.

„Und Kalle?“

„Ja?“

„Ruf mich an, wenn’s geklappt hat, ja?“ Sebastian lachte ein wenig.

„Klar. Mach ich.“ Kalle legte auf. Okay, das war ja schonmal ein Ansatzpunkt. Was gefiel Frank an Susanne nicht? Das müsste er rausfinden und ihm dann zeigen, dass er nicht so war. Dass er das alles ganz anders machte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Haste kein Mädchen?“ Frank nahm die Radkappe ab, um dann den Reifen zu wechseln.  
> „Nee.“  
> „Keines gut genug?“  
> „Nee.“ Was sollte er da jetzt groß zu sagen?  
> „Oder willste keins?“ Frank setzte die richtige Nuss auf die Knarre und fing an die Muttern am Rad zu lösen.

 

 

Die nächsten Tage waren ein auf und ab der Gefühle für Kalle. Manchmal, wenn sich ihre Augen trafen, war er sich absolut sicher, dass Frank ihn ebenso begehrte, wie er ihn. Andere Male gingen seine Blicke wieder ins Leere und er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Seine Versuche mehr über Susanne herauszufinden und was Frank an ihr nicht mochte gingen völlig daneben, weil Frank immer extrem einsilbig wurde, wenn Kalle ihn nach seiner Ehe fragte.

„Kannst du mir mal eben die Knarre rübergeben.“ Frank hielt eine Hand auf ohne hinzusehen. Kalle fischte die Knarre von der Werkbank und legte sie in Franks Hand. Dann blieb er neben ihm stehen, um sich anzuschauen, was Frank gerade machte und im Zweifel helfen zu können. Franks Arme waren von einem feinen Film an Schweiß bedeckt an diesem heißen Sommertag und Kalle sehnte sich danach wieder mit ihm gemeinsam baden zu gehen.

Auch auf Franks T-Shirt hatten sich Muster aus Schweiß gebildet und Kalle wollte so gerne seine Finger durch die verschwitzten dunklen Haare im Nacken fahren lassen. Die warme Haut küssen und die Träger der Latzhose nach unten schieben, um unter den Rand des T-Shirts zu gelangen.

„Hallo? Ist da noch jemand drin?“ Franks Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf Franks Worte, statt nur auf seine Lippen zu konzentrieren.

„Wo bist du denn gerade wieder?“ Ein wenig spöttisch klang das, aber das war Kalle schon gewöhnt. Der Chef war öfter mal bissig und sarkastisch. Das war aber nie böse gemeint oder zumindest fasste Kalle es nie so auf.

„Was für ein Werkzeug brauchst du?“ Kalle fing sich und seine Tagträume wieder ein.

„Haste’n Mädchen an das de immer denkst?“ Frank wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab, bevor er zur Werkbank rüber ging und nach einem passenden Maulschlüssel suchte.

„Nein.“ Wenn der wüsste.

„Dann musste deine Gedanken aber mal wieder hierher lenken, sonst kriegen wir das nämlich heute nicht mehr fertig und der Kramer steigt uns aufs Dach, wenn er morgen früh vorbeikommt, um sein Auto abzuholen.“

„Okay.“ Kalle versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren, aber schon Franks nächste Frage brachte ihn wieder völlig durcheinander.

„Haste kein Mädchen?“ Frank nahm die Radkappe ab, um dann den Reifen zu wechseln.

„Nee.“

„Keines gut genug?“

„Nee.“ Was sollte er da jetzt groß zu sagen?

„Oder willste keins?“ Frank setzte die richtige Nuss auf die Knarre und fing an die Muttern am Rad zu lösen.

Kalle schluckte. Sollte er jetzt einfach was sagen? Vielleicht fragte Frank nach einer Art Erlaubnis? Vielleicht wollte er wissen, ob er eine Chance hatte? Oder vielleicht wollte der andere einfach nur Konversation betreiben und er machte sich hier gerade total den Kopf wegen nichts.

Was sollte er jetzt antworten? Die Pause nach der Frage dehnte sich jetzt eh schon viel zu lang. Da konnte sich Frank doch zusammenreimen, dass er log. Also besser die Wahrheit. Na ja, oder so was ähnliches.

„Hatte mal ne Freundin, aber das war nicht so ... Die hat mich genervt. Und die Auswahl hier im Dorf ist einfach zu klein. Die kenne ich alle, seit ich noch auf dem Spielplatz Sand gegessen habe und irgendwie ist das nicht so spannend.“

„Hm.“ Gemeinsam zogen sie den Reifen von der Achse und legten ihn zu den anderen drei in die Schubkarre.

„Fährste manchmal mit den anderen Jungs in die Stadt in die Disco?“ Eigentlich wusste Frank doch ganz genau, dass er das nicht tat. Wie sollte er sonst hier jeden Morgen um acht auf der Matte stehen und auch noch in der Berufsschule gute Noten schaffen?

„Nee.“

„Kalle, du musst auch mal was anderes sehen und was anderes machen als nur hier in der Werkstatt. Sonst verpasst du ja alles.“

Kalle dachte, dass er überhaupt gar nichts verpasste, wenn er jeden Tag hier mit Frank verbrachte und dass er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen konnte, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen wollte. Aber wie sollte er das formulieren, so dass es nicht wie eine kitschige Liebeserklärung klang?

„Schon okay. Ich kann ja nach der Ausbildung immer noch was anderes machen. Erstmal was Festes haben.“ Eigentlich wiederholte er jetzt nur, was seine Eltern ihm jahrelang vorgebetet hatten, aber was Besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

„Willste ma ins Kino fahren?“ Frank beschäftigte sich immer noch mit der Achse und sah ihn nicht an. Das war auch gut so, denn Kalle wusste nicht, was er gerade für ein Gesicht machte. Mit Frank ins Kino fahren? Das war ja fast wie eine Verabredung, oder? „Ich leih dir den Wagen und du nimmst nen Kumpel mit und ihr macht euch nen schönen Abend.“ Oh.

„Nee.“ Außerdem hatte er hier im Dorf auch gar keinen Kumpel mehr.

„Mann, Kalle du bist aber auch echt ne harte Nuss.“ Jetzt drehte Frank sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an und Kalle wusste genau, dass er nirgendwo glücklicher sein konnte als er jetzt hier war. In keiner Disco, in keinem Kino und bestimmt mit keinem Mädchen.

Kurz bevor sie das Licht für den Tag ausschalteten, drehte Frank sich noch einmal in die Werkstatt um und checkte, ob alles an seinem Platz war. Dann löschte er das Licht mit einem lauten Klacken des Drehschalters und sie standen einen Moment im Halbdunkel der offenen Tür. Der Moment dehnte sich unerklärlich und Kalles Blick fiel auf Franks Lippen und er konnte seine Sehnsucht nicht mehr ertragen. Warf alles über Bord. Der Kuss war unglaublich sanft. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen fast kaum spürbar. Dann zuckte der andere überrascht weg und unter ihm brach der Boden auseinander. Und er lief und lief. Wie lange wusste er nicht. Einfach weg. Weg. Nie wieder.

Irgendwann fand er dann doch den Weg nach Hause in seiner Verzweiflung. Er würde seine Lehre abbrechen müssen, aus dem Dorf wegziehen. Vielleicht doch nach Hamburg. Frank nie wieder sehen. Zu Hause schlich er sich die Treppe rauf und schloß sich direkt in seinem Zimmer ein. Er warf sich aufs Bett und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, dass er gerade in einem Moment des überbordenden Verlangens alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Alles. Lachen beim Mittagessen, die Stille bei der gemeinsamen Arbeit, zusammen abends noch vor der Werkstatt in der Sommersonne sitzen und ein Bier trinken. Übers Leben reden. Die Liebe. Schwere und schöne Tage. So vertraut und warm hatte sich das angefühlt.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er davon wach, dass sein Vater energisch an die Tür klopfte und die Türklinke mehrfach drückte.

„Kalle, jetzt komm schon. Mach auf. Alles klar da drin?“

„Lass mich. Ich bin krank.“

„Dein Chef ist am Telefon und fragt, warum du noch nicht auf der Arbeit bist. Es ist schon halb neun. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass du krank bist?“

In Kalles Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wie Blätter im Herbststurm. Wieso rief Frank denn bei ihm an jetzt? Er drehte sich zur Seite und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder im Kissen. Musste ihm doch klar sein, dass er heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen würde. Nach der Sache gestern. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Vielleicht hatte er ihn gar nicht geküsst, sondern es sich nur so sehr erträumt, dass es sich angefühlt hatte wie echt und in Wirklichkeit war er einfach nur weggelaufen und der Chef hatte sich gefragt, was zur Hölle in ihn gefahren war. War das möglich?

Wieder kam die Stimme seines Vaters durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Was ist jetzt? Soll ich sagen, dass du krank bist?“

„Ja-ha.“

„Okay, aber nur dieses eine Mal, ja? Der merkt doch wenn du flunkerst.“

Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles wirklich nur eingebildet? Seine Träume in die Realität fantasiert. Es musste so sein, sonst würde der Chef ja nicht verärgert anrufen und fragen wo zum Teufel er blieb. Da musste er jetzt doch ein wenig lächeln. Er konnte es sich so gut vorstellen. Frank hatte alles aufgeschlossen und vorbereitet und dann vergingen die Minuten und er erschien nicht zur Arbeit wie sonst.

Nicht ein Mal war er zu spät gekommen seit Anfang seiner Ausbildung. In den letzten Monaten eher viel zu früh. Manchmal hatte er noch vor der Tür auf Frank warten müssen, bis der in seinem kleinen Lieferwagen angebraust kam. Schmetterlinge hatte ihm das immer gemacht. In den letzten Wochen waren sie beide meistens viel zu früh gewesen. Und abends war es auch immer später geworden. Schön war das gewesen.

Er berührte seine Lippen. Aber er hatte es so deutlich gespürt. Franks weiche Lippen unter seinen. Dann das Wegzucken, der geschockte Blick. Bildete er sich das alles nur ein? Nein, er hatte sich vorgebeugt. Hatte geküsst. Ohne Erlaubnis. Und jetzt? Er hatte alles kaputtgetrampelt. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Fast hätte er geheult.

Der Tag verging elendig langsam. Zum Mittag klopfte seine Mutter nochmal.

„Möchtest du was essen? Das tut dir bestimmt gut. Ich habe Suppe gemacht mit Würstchen. Die magst du doch.“

Da schleppte er sich zum Essen runter und seine Eltern schauten dann doch etwas besorgt. Elend muss er ausgesehen haben.

„Du, dein Chef hat nochmal angerufen und gefragt, ob du denn morgen reinkommst. Magst ihn noch zurückrufen damit er Bescheid weiß.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte jetzt nicht mit Frank sprechen. Selbst wenn er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte oder Frank es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht übel nahm, dann konnte er sich trotzdem nie wieder dort blicken lassen.

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Eltern noch bei Frank angerufen hatten, um ihm Bescheid zu geben, aber am nächsten Morgen klingelte es gegen neun an der Haustür und ein paar Minuten später ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.

„Kalle, Frank ist da und wollte nur eben schauen, ob es dir gut geht.“

„Ich will nicht.“

Leise Stimmen, die vor seiner Tür miteinander flüsterten. Dann ging seine Zimmertür wieder zu. Er drehte sich erschöpft auf den Rücken und zuckte dann zurück. Frank hatte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer nicht von außen zugemacht. Er stand Mitten im Raum und sah ihn an. Kalle rollte sich wieder zur Wand. Was sollte er groß sagen? _Es war ein Unfall. Ich wollte das nicht. Wird nie wieder vorkommen?_ Das war ja alles gelogen. Natürlich hatte er es gewollt. Sehr sogar. So sehr, dass er sich nicht mehr hatte beherrschen können.

„Moin.“

Er antwortete nicht. Dann würde Frank schon wieder weggehen.

„Du, äh, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Bist ja sonst nicht krank und so.“ Er antwortete nicht. Er war ja auch nicht wirklich krank. Na ja, liebeskrank vielleicht. Gott, er war so wahnsinnig verliebt. Selbst jetzt, wo er vor lauter Scham die Augen nicht öffnen konnte, da spürte er das Kribbeln. Frank war in seinem Zimmer. So nah dran. Aber er würde sich nicht mehr daneben benehmen. Musste sich zusammenreißen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja doch noch die Chance zumindest seine Ausbildung zu beenden und nicht zum Gespött des ganzen Ortes zu werden. Leute, die noch in zwanzig Jahren hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten, dass dort drüben ja der verdorbene Junge gewohnt hatte, der seinen Lehrmeister geküsst hatte und dann in die Großstadt geflohen war, um dort sein liderliches Leben weiterführen zu können.

Er spürte, wie ein Gewicht auf seine Matratze drückte und riskierte einen Seitenblick. Frank hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und die Ellbogen auf die Knie gelehnt.

„Mensch, ist doch nix Schlimmes. Ist schon vergessen. Komma morgen wieder zur Arbeit, ja?“

Also war es doch passiert. Kein Traum, kein Albtraum. Wirklichkeit. Fast hätte er aufgeschluchzt. Scheiße. Alles kaputt gemacht.

Er antwortete nicht und nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken verschwand der Druck auf der Matratze wieder und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und schloss sich leise. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr halten und weinte in sein Kissen.

Am nächsten Morgen quälte er sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett. Keine Motivation aufzustehen. Angst davor Frank in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Er zwang sein Frühstücksbrot durch den Hals, der viel zu eng war. Zugeschnürt mit all den Gefühlen und der Angst.

„Du, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst, dann musst du heut nicht hingehen. Wir schreiben dir ne Entschuldigung.“ Die Stimme seines Vaters war besorgt.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und machte sich schweren Schrittes auf den Weg. Fast hätte er es nicht geschafft. Dreimal wollte er schon wieder umkehren. Aber irgendwann stand er dann doch vor der Tür der Werkstatt, die schon offen war, obwohl es erst viertel vor acht war. Von drinnen hörte er schon das Radio laufen und das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall. Er zwang sich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Um die Ecke konnte er Frank schon sehen, in seiner dreckigen blauen Latzhose und dem alten T-Shirt ohne Ärmel. Er konnte nicht weiter, aber der andere schien ihn bereits gehört zu haben und richtete sich auf, drehte sich um.

Einen Moment standen sie nur da und sahen sich an. Dann drehte sich Frank weg und griff nach einer Drahtbürste. Hielt sie ihm hin.

„Du kannst schon mal die Verteilerkappen säubern. Dann müssen wir noch den Keilriemen erneuern, aber das machen wir besser zusammen. Sach einfach Bescheid wenn du fertig bist, ja?“

Er nickte steif mit dem Kopf und legte seine Tasche ab. Der Vormittag verging fast schweigend. Aber diesmal war es kein angenehmes Schweigen, sonder eine angespannte Stille wie vor dem Sturm. Sie wechselten gemeinsam den Keilriemen und Kalle vermied jede Berührung, es sei denn es ging nicht anders. Nicht ein einziges Mal schaute er Frank in die Augen.

Mittags saßen sie vor der Tür in der Sonne und aßen schweigend. Er wusste nichts zu sagen. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Sich erklären. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Wie sollte er denn erklären was er fühlte? Er wusste es ja selber nicht genau. Und Frank fragte nicht nach. Erwartete nichts. Sie aßen, sie arbeiteten und nach ein paar Tagen begannen sie langsam wieder miteinander zu sprechen. Harmlose Dinge. Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Hast du Pläne für den Urlaub? Warst du schon mal am Meer? Nichts erschreckendes und Kalle merkte, wie er sich Tag für Tag wieder entspannte. Sogar lachen konnte er wieder.

 

oooOOOooo

Vier Wochen war es jetzt her. Der unbedachte Kuss. Und alles war wieder fast wie früher. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass das gehen würde. Sie konnten wieder gemeinsam lachen, arbeiten und mit den Liedern im Radio mitsingen. Sogar die kleinen alltäglichen Berührungen waren wieder da und taten auch nicht mehr weh. Er war wieder glücklich. Fast hätte er alles verloren und jetzt war die Freundschaft stärker denn je.

Frank und seine Frau waren sogar zu seinem Geburtstag gekommen, der achtzehnte, und zum Grillfest bei ihnen im Garten. Und manchmal traute er sich sogar wieder Frank anzuschauen. Dann spürte er, dass die Sehnsucht immer noch da war. Aber sie war jetzt anders. Nicht mehr glühend heiß. Sanfter irgendwie. Brannte gleichmäßig und warm.

Und wenn sie abends noch vor der Werkstatt saßen und zusammen ein Bier tranken und rauchten und über ihre Träume für die Zukunft sprachen, dann konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es immer so sein könnte. Hier in diesem kleinen Ort, auf den alten Klappstühlen mit Blümchenbezug. Hier gehörten sie zusammen, auch wenn es da draußen nicht so war. Das war schon fast genug.

Nur manchmal loderte sie noch auf. Die Leidenschaft. Ein Blick konnte es auslösen oder eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken, wenn sie gemeinsam den Motor eines Wagens untersuchten und dann wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf und fuhr mit einer Hand unter seine Unterhose und rieb sich langsam und bedächtig oder schnell und hart. Niemals kam ihm Franks Name dabei über die Lippen aber immer dachte er an ihn.

Manchmal glaubte er, dass Frank ihn auch mit anderen Augen sah, aber nie war er sich sicher. War die warme Hand auf der Schulter kumpelhaft oder lag in dem sanften Druck mehr? Eine Berührung die notwendig war und zwei überflüssige, oder war es umgekehrt?

Und dann klemmte er sich kurz vor Feierabend an einem beliebigen Dienstag die Kuppe seines Daumens im Wagenheber und die Haut platzte auf, wie bei einem zu heiß gekochten Bockwürstchen. Frank griff nach seiner Hand und schob sie unters kalte Wasser um den Schaden sehen zu können unter dem ganzen Blut. Der Daumennagel war noch dran, aber unter ihm sammelte sich schon dunkle Flüssigkeit.

„Der wird abfallen. Ist aber nich‘ schlimm. Das wächst wieder nach.“ Franks Stimme war fest. Zum Glück war unter dem ganzen Blut nur eine relativ harmlose Platzwunde in der weichen Haut seines Daumens.

„Halt ma hoch.“ Frank schob seinen Arm in die Höhe und fischte dann nach dem Verbandskasten. Er kramte die Mullbinden heraus und öffnete eines der hygienischen Verbandspäckchen. Dann steckte er sich Kalles Finger kurz in den Mund, lutschte ihm nochmal das Blut weg und wickelte dann erst die Desinfektionsbinde und die Mullbinde um den Daumen.

„Musste trotzdem zum Arzt, ja?“

Kalle schaute hoch und Frank traf seinen Blick. Wunde wieder auf. Alles umsonst. Und er blutete und blutete.

Doch diesmal lief er nicht weg. War zu geschockt vom Blau dieser Augen. Wie lange hatte er es jetzt vermieden diesem Blick zu begegnen? Zu lange. Er wurde hineingesogen in den reißenden Strudel. All die versteckten Gefühle. Weggeschoben, aber zu groß, um sie zu bändigen. Er platzte aus allen Nähten und hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer größer wurde, wie ein Heißluftballon. Seine Füße begannen sich vom Boden zu lösen und Frank schaute nicht weg. Schaute nicht mehr weg.

Dann waren da Lippen auf seinen und fast hätte er in sie hineingebissen so hungrig war er. Seine Zunge stieß gierig in den Mund des anderen und eine starke Hand drückte seinen Kopf härter in den Kuss. Er wurde gegen die Werkbank gepresst und eine Hand krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Er griff verweifelt nach Franks Haaren und seinem T-Shirt. Riss daran, presste sich in ihn hinein. Ihre Zungen stießen immer noch hart und schnell, kämpften wie Schwerter. Er merkte wie sein T-Shirt hochgeschoben wurde und riss es sich über den Kopf. Hände auf seiner Haut.

Atem schwer und voller Lust. Jetzt endlich spürte er es. Frank hatte es genauso erwischt wie ihn. Gestöhnte Worte in sein Ohr.

„Mann, du hast mich verrückt gemacht mit dem Kuss.“

„Hab nicht gewusst, dass du’s auch willst.“ Kalle war total überrascht von dem Geständnis.

„Wusste nicht ob ich darf und dann küsst du mich. Einfach so aus’m blauen.“ Franks Stimme war immer noch atemlos.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Gefühle, die von einem Mund in den anderen schwappten. Sie fast ertränkten mit Glück. Gierige Hände wanderten unter Franks T-Shirt, endlich der Durst gestillt.

„Bin verrückt nach dir.“ Kalle wusste nicht, was er anderes sagen sollte.

Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, Hände griffen nach allem, was sie finden konnten. Kalle wusste, dass er hart wurde, aber es war ihm egal ob Frank das merkte. Sie versuchten gerade ineinander hineinzukriechen, unter die Haut, und da ging er davon aus, dass es Frank nicht stören würde zu spüren, dass Kalle erregt war. Franks Hände fuhren jetzt unter seinen Hosenbund und umklammerten seinen Hintern. Und er ließ sich an den Körper des anderen drücken.

Doch dann stieß Frank versehentlich mit dem Ellenbogen an seinen Daumen und Kalle sog vor Schmerz die Luft scharf durch den Mund ein.

„Warte ...“ Frank stieß sich ab. „Warte. Wir ... du musst zum Arzt. Das muss genäht werden.“

„Nein.“ Er wollte weiter küssen. Mehr noch.

„Doch, Mann, sei nicht blöd. Das muss genäht werden. Kalle. Kalle, schau mich an. Ich ... ich fahr dich jetzt zum Arzt, klar? Und meine Gefühle werden sich dabei nicht magisch in Luft auflösen. Die sind dann hinterher immer noch da, ja?“

Kalle nickte geschlagen und sie fuhren gemeinsam nach Schwabstedt zum Arzt. Dort wurde die Wunde mit ein paar wenigen Stichen genäht und dann dick in Mullbinden eingewickelt. Mindestes eine Woche bis zehn Tage nichts heben oder irgendwie damit arbeiten, hatte der Arzt noch gesagt, aber Kalles Gedanken waren schon wieder ganz woanders. Würden sie jetzt zurückfahren in die Werkstatt und sich weiter küssen? Würde Frank ihn überhaupt je wieder küssen? Was, wenn er es sich in der Zwischenzeit doch anders überlegt hatte?

„Kalle, hörst du?“ Was? Kalle schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Hör zu, ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause.“

„Nein!“ Kalle wollte jetzt nicht nach Hause, er wollte bei Frank sein.

„Ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause“, wiederholte Frank nachdrücklich, „und morgen schauen wir mal, was du vielleicht auch mit nur einer Hand machen kannst, okay? Und ...“ Frank zögerte einen Moment lang und senkte dann seine Stimme, obwohl sie alleine im Auto saßen und lehnte sich ein wenig zu Kalle rüber, „und du denkst heute abend nochmal gründlich nach, ob ... du das wirklich willst. Okay? Und dann schauen wir mal weiter.“

„Ich will das. Mehr als alles was ich je gewollt hab‘.“ Kalle hasste es, dass er ein wenig wie ein bockiges Kind klang.

„Mensch Kalle.“ Franks Stimme war angefüllt von etwas warmen, scharfen, wie heiße Schokolade mit Chili.

Frank parkte ein wenig vom Haus von Kalles Eltern entfernt.

„Schau, dass du die Wunde auch atmen lässt, ja? Nicht immer nur Verband drum haben. Sei aber vorsichtig, dass nichts reinkommt.“

„Frank ...“

„Ich ... hör zu Kalle. Ich ... weiß auch nicht genau was hier gerade mit uns passiert, aber du bist nicht allein damit, ja? Und ... morgen ... da bist du mir noch genauso unbeschreiblich wichtig wie heute.“ Frank schaute ihn aus diesen unfassbar blauen Augen an und Kalle wollte nie aus diesem Lieferwagen aussteigen. Nie wieder.

Er tat es dann aber doch und küssen konnten sie sich auch nicht mehr, weil es in einem Dorf einfach zu viele Augen gab.

Seine Eltern machten sich natürlich Gedanken, als er am nächsten Morgen ganz normal zur Arbeit ging, aber er beruhigte sie, dass der Chef sich was überlegen würde, bei dem er seine Hand nicht benutzen musste. Ärgerlich nur, dass er sich etwas überlegt hatte, bei dem er sehr wohl seine Hand benutzen musste. Aber vielleicht ging das auch mit links.

Als er endlich an der Werkstatt ankam, war das Rolltor noch zu, aber die Tür stand einen Spalt offen. Er ging über die Schwelle und wartete, bis seine Augen sich an das magere Licht im Inneren gewöhnt hatten. Frank war schon da und kam auf ihn zu. Kalle schloss die Tür hinter sich und dann durften sie sich endlich in den Arm nehmen. Frank drückte ihn an sich, als ob es ums Ende der Welt ging. Und Kalle versuchte sich verzweifelt mit seinen neun funktionierenden Fingern in Franks Hemd festzukrallen.

„Hab dich so vermisst.“ Kalle war den Tränen nahe.

„Ich dich auch. Ich dich auch, Kalle. Komm her.“ Frank griff nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn gierig. Und Kalle ließ sich fallen. Sie küssten sich minutenlang immer wieder. Unterbrochen nur von geflüsterten Sehnsüchten.

Kalle wollte Frank am Liebsten gleich ausziehen, aber er wusste nicht wie weit der andere gehen wollte. Vielleicht war küssen das Äußerste, zu dem Frank bereit war. Er selber war schon so erregt, dass der Reißverschluss seiner Hose unbequem auf sein Glied drückte.

„Warte mal eben Kalle.“ Frank machte sich aus dem Kuss los. Und Kalle hatte Angst, dass er es sich jetzt schon anders überlegt hatte. „Wir müssen mal eben was klären.“

„Okay.“

„Also ... ich weiß nicht wieviel Erfahrung du so hast.“

„Ich hatte schon mal Sex, wenn du das wissen willst.“

„Ja, schon, das ist gut, aber ... wahrscheinlich noch nicht mit nem Mann, oder?“

„Nein“, Kalle hasste es das zugeben zu müssen, „aber ich will das. Ehrlich. Ich habe mir das seit Monaten gewünscht.“ Nicht dass es ihm hier nur um den Sex ging, aber eben auch.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?“ Frank griff nach seinen Oberarmen und hielt ihn fest.

„Ja.“

„Okay, ich ... ich muss da ein bisschen was besorgen ... vorher.“ Frank sah etwas betreten aus, fing sich dann aber wieder. „Wir brauchen Kondome und ... “ Warum war das so schwer jetzt? Sie wollten es doch beide.

„Hast du schon mal ...“ Kalle brauchte die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, beide wussten was er meinte.

Frank schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich hab mich mal ein bisschen vorsichtig bei einem Bekannten aus Hamburg umgehört. Also, als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich ... dass es bei mir ziemlich ernst wurde - mit dir.“ Frank strich jetzt mit dem Daumen über Kalles Wange und Kalle lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein.

Dann küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen und Kalle genoss die zarte Liebkosung. Die weiche Haut, die sich über seine schob und die Zungenspitze, die schon wieder in seinen Mund presste. Sie liebten sich mit ihren Küssen, streichelten gegenseitig sich mit ihren Händen überall wo sie hingelangen konnten und Kalle spürte, dass er schon wieder bereit war, nachdem die kurze Unterhaltung sein Glied hatte erschlaffen lassen.

„Willst du, dass ich dich anfasse?“ Frank atmete die Worte in seinen offenen Mund.

„Ja, bitte, Gott ja. Frank. Bitte.“ Was Besseres fiel ihm dazu nicht ein. Wie lange sehnte er sich jetzt danach Franks Hand auf seinem steifen Glied zu spüren? Er konnte sich kaum noch an die Zeit erinnern, wo er sich nicht danach gesehnt hatte.

Er öffnete sich selber die Hose und Franks Hand glitt unter den Bund seiner Unterhose. Der Griff war fest und sicher, so wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Franks starke Hand umfasst ihn und er stöhnte auf.

„Mensch Kalle, ich hab kaum noch schlafen können, weil ich nur noch an dich gedacht hab.“

Kalle konnte nichts erwidern, weil er all seine Energie brauchte, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

„Ständig hast du beim Arbeiten meine Finger gestreift und mich angelacht mit deinen unglaublichen Augen.“ Franks Hand strich warm und fest über die weiche Haut an Kalles Schaft. „Ich hab erst gedacht, ich bin nicht mehr ganz dicht, weil ich noch nie sowas über nen Mann gedacht hab, aber dann streichelst du mich mit deinen Blicken und ich merke, dass das echt ist.“ Das Tempo der Hand wurde langsam schneller und Kalle sog die Luft scharf durch den Mund ein. Es würde nicht lange dauern, wenn Frank ihn weiterhin mit seiner Stimme und seiner Hand zum Höhepunkt rieb. „Wie du mich beim Baden unten am Fluss angesehen hast. So viel Verlangen. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich mir das vielleicht nur einbilde.“ Kalle stöhnte auf.

„Bin. Fast. Soweit.“

Frank trat mit einem schnellen Schritt um ihn herum, schob mit einer Hand seine Unterhose etwas herunter und fasste dann von hinten um seine Hüfte an seine Erektion und beschleunigte das Tempo noch einmal. Diesmal sagte er nichts, sondern atmete nur in Kalles Nacken und Kalle spürte die Erregung umschlagen in reine Lust. Er drängte sich rückwärts an Frank und der presste sein hartes Glied an Kalles Oberschenkel.

Er spürte noch, wie der Orgasmus sich mit einem Schwall von Endorphinen ankündigte und dann wurde um ihn alles dunkel und er vermutete, dass er aufgestöhnt hatte als er kam, aber er wusste es nicht mehr. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachen konnte, saß er auf dem Boden, immer noch an Frank gelehnt und Frank saß hinter ihm, einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf soweit es ging und sie küssten sich erneut. Dann rutschte er ein wenig herum und setzte sich vorwärts zwischen Franks Beine und schwang seine eigenen über dessen Oberschenkel, so dass sie hinter Franks Rücken wieder zusammen kamen. So hielten sie sich fest und Franks Hände streichelte ihn beim Küssen immer wieder über die Wange und in die Haare.

Erst zehn Minuten später fiel Kalle ein, dass Frank noch gar nicht zum Orgasmus gekommen war und dass das ziemlich unfair war. Er griff nach Franks Jeans – wieso trug der denn heute gar keine Latzhose so wie sonst? – und fing an ihn zu massieren.

„Kalle.“ Frank stöhnte seinen Namen in seine Haare.

„Ich will’s bei dir auch machen.“

„Ja.“ Frank stand auf und machte seine Hose auf, schob sie ein wenig hinunter, so dass sein Glied freikam. Kalle schaute. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Frank war im Gegensatz zu ihm relativ groß. Aber eher im Umfang als in der Länge. Noch war er nicht vollständig erregt, sein Glied war zwar schon schwer mit Blut, aber noch nicht steif. Kalle griff mit seiner guten Hand sanft danach. Noch nie hatte er einen anderen Mann so berührt.

Frank umfasste Kalles Hand mit seiner eigenen und drückte etwas fester zu.

„So. Und dann lange feste Bewegungen.“ Er drückte ihre beiden Hände an seiner Erektion entlang und Kalle spürte, wie er selber schon wieder erregt war.

Sie bewegten ihre Hände gleichmäßig und langsam auf und ab bis Franks Glied nicht mehr nach unten, sondern nach vorne zeigte.

„Ich ...“, Frank atmete schwer, „muss mich mal wo hinsetzten.“ Er zeigte vage in Richtung Tür, wo noch die Klappstühle an die Wand gelehnt standen und Kalle ließ ihn kurz los, um einen zu holen. Frank schob seine Hose weiter nach unten bis an die Unterschenkel und setzte sich hin. Kalle kniete sich zu ihm und umfasste sein Glied erneut. Es ging mit links ganz gut, aber er wusste nicht wie lange er durchhalten würde mit seiner schwächeren Hand.

„Jetzt kannste ruhig ein bisschen schneller.“ Frank legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Als Kalle schneller wurde, gingen die Augen des anderen wieder auf und er fuhr in Kalles Haare. Frank übte keinen Druck aus, aber Kalle vermutete, dass er nichts dagegen haben würde und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und nahm ihn in den Mund.

„Oh Gott. Scheiße.“ Frank griff nach den Armlehnen des Klappstuhls und hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest.

„Du ... du musst das nicht ...“ Die Worte kamen schon kaum noch verständlich über Franks Lippen.

Kalle versuchte im Kopf klarzukriegen, was er hier am Besten machen sollte, damit es Frank auch gefiel, aber der schien allein die Tatsache, dass Kalles Mund in umschloss schon ausreichend zu finden, denn er stieß mit der Hüfte immer ein wenig nach oben, wenn Kalle nach unten kam. Andrea hatte das früher auch ab und zu mal für ihn gemacht und er wusste, wie wahnsinnig gut es sich anfühlte.

„Ich ... scheiße ... komm gleich. Kalle.“ Frank stöhnte auf und Kalle spürte, wie sein Glied einmal noch härter wurde und dann in seinem Mund pulsierte. Der Erguss war nicht wirklich lecker, aber er hatte das bei sich schon mal ein wenig probiert und so schlimm war es dann auch nicht. Er schluckte alles runter und lehnte sich dann mit dem Kopf an Franks Oberschenkel. Der lag erschöpft im Stuhl und fuhr liebevoll ein wenig mit seinen Fingern durch Kalles Haare.

Der Rest des Arbeitstages war einfach nur perfekt. Sie schraubten an einem Opel Vectra rum und tauschten zwischendurch immer mal wieder leidenschaftliche Blicke und kleine Berührungen. Und wenn sie es gar nicht mehr aushielten, gingen sie gemeinsam hinten in das kleine, schäbige Büro und küssten sich eine Weile. Kalle war klar, dass niemand, absolut niemand, sie zusammen sehen durfte. Das war alleroberste Priorität. Niemals die Aufmerksamkeit vernachlässigen. Immer voll da sein. Niemals in der Öffentlichkeit – selbst hier in der Werkstatt – verräterische Dinge tun. Nur wenn man absolut sicher sein konnte, dass niemand sie sehen konnte.

Als sie sich abends voneinander verabschiedeten – einmal im Büro mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen und gierigen Händen, und einmal vor der Tür mit einer halb erhobenen Hand und einem Kopfnicken – hatte Kalle das Gefühl er hätte Sprungfedern unter den Füßen. Der ganze Weg nach Hause war so leicht und schön. Frank liebte ihn. Er schaffte es kaum diesen Gedanken nicht den ganzen Weg über laut vor sich hin zu sagen.

Später lag er dann noch im Bett und dachte über den Tag nach. Viel perfekter konnte er sich das kaum noch vorstellen. Außer natürlich, dass Frank solo war und er jetzt mit ihm zu Hause auf dessen Sofa saß, statt hier in seinem eigenen kleinen Bett zu liegen. Aber alles andere war wirklich perfekt gewesen. Und Frank wollte offensichtlich auch mehr. Sonst hätte er ja nicht gesagt, dass er Kondome besorgen würde. Und noch irgendwas. Was das war hatte er aber nicht gesagt. Kalle wusste nicht viel über Sex zwischen zwei Männern, aber ihm war schon klar, dass es nur eine mögliche Öffnung gab. Ob das überhaupt ging? War ja erstmal nicht dafür vorgesehen.

Aber er wusste, dass die anderen Jungs immer blöde Witze gemacht hatten, wenn sie irgendjemanden nicht mochten. „Fick dich doch in den Arsch“, „Schwanzlutscher“ und so weiter. Woher wussten die solche Sachen? Wo konnte man Informationen darüber herkriegen, wie das wirklich ging?

Vielleicht konnte er das ja schon mal ein wenig selber testen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand hinter seine Hoden und tastet mit einem Finger über den Eingang. Hm, ziemlich eng irgendwie. Wie sollte das denn gehen? Er versuchte mit der Fingerspitze den Schließmuskel zu überwinden, aber selbst das gestaltete sich schwierig. Irgendwie zu ... viel Reibung. Oh. Klar. Das war es was Frank noch besorgen wollte. Motoren brauchten auch Öl, damit die Zahnräder im Getriebe sich nicht festfraßen.

Vorsichtig, damit er seine Eltern nicht weckte, tappste Kalle ins Badezimmer. Hier war doch bestimmt noch irgendwo sowas wie Öl, oder? Er öffnete alle Schränke und suchte durch alle Schubladen. Hm, Massageöl? Das würde doch gehen oder? Er nahm die Flasche mit und auch ein Handtuch, damit er das Bettlaken nicht dreckig machte.

Das Öl roch etwas streng. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Kraut gegen Muskelverspannungen. Na ja, dann konnte er morgen wenigstens sagen er hätte eine Muskelverspannung gehabt. Stimmte ja irgendwie auch. Fast hätte er laut gelacht, konnte sich aber gerade noch zusammenreißen. Er fühlte sich wie Michel aus Lönneberga, der mal wieder dabei war sich mindestens drei Stunden im Holzschuppen einzufangen. Obwohl – wenn seine Eltern erfuhren, was er hier machte, dann würden da bestimmt mehr als drei Stunden fällig werden.

Er legte das Handtuch unter seine Hüfte und goss sich ein wenig Öl auf die Handfläche. Er verrieb es zwischen den Fingern und dann versuchte er noch einmal den Muskel zu überwinden. Das ging viel leichter. Und fühlte sich auch ziemlich gut an. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und merkte, dass es immer besser ging und dann fing er an sich vorzustellen, dass Frank genau dasselbe bei ihm machte.

Der Gedanke gekoppelt mit seinem neugierigen Finger führte bei ihm zu einer unerwarteten Reaktion. Ohne sich selber überhaupt in die Hand zu nehmen, wurde sein Glied steif und hart. Er bewegte seinen Finger schneller und bald wünschte er sich er hätte etwas größeres, mit dem er weiter experimentieren konnte, aber er wusste nichts, was dafür geeignet war. Er würde auf Frank warten müssen.

Aber das war für heute doch schon eine gute Erkenntnis. Er rieb sich noch schnell zum Orgasmus mit ein wenig Öl auf der Hand, was sich überraschend gut anfühlte, und dann wischte er sich die Finger im Handtuch ab und schlief ein. Er würde sich so schnell wie möglich eine eigene Wohnung besorgen müssen.

 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, langwierige Passagen in denen nur beschrieben wird was sonst noch so passiert und ... Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitsch.   
> Und schöne Männer.  
> Und Dialoge.  
> Alles hier drin.

Der nächste Morgen war ein Freitag und Kalle hasste Freitage. Da war er in seiner Berufsschulklasse der Einzige, weil alle anderen es als einen Segen ansahen, dass sie freitags nicht auf die Arbeit mussten, sondern nur hier im Unterricht saßen und vor sich hin träumten, rumalberten und mehr oder weniger konzentriert zuhörten.

Er musste heute nach der Schule noch versuchen in der Werkstatt vorbeizuschauen. Sonst würde er das Wochenende nicht überstehen. Und er musste sich umhören, wo man eine Wohnung herbekam, die nicht zu teuer war. Sein Lehrlingsgehalt würde ja kaum dafür reichen, aber irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen. Vielleicht gaben seine Eltern ja auch noch was dazu, wo er ihnen dann nicht mehr „die Haare vom Kopf fraß“.

In der Pause sprach er seinen Klassenlehrer an, der bislang immer sehr zufrieden mit ihm gewesen war, da sich seine Leistungen stetig nach oben bewegt hatten und er mittlerweile sogar zu den Besten in der ganzen Schule zählte. In seiner Klasse war er eh ungeschlagen.

„Herr Riedmöller? Ich hab mal eine Frage.“

„Kalle, was gibt’s? Getriebeprobleme bei den Hausaufgaben?“ Warum liebte sein Lehrer es alberne Motorenwitze zu machen? Egal. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

„Ich bin jetzt gerade volljährig geworden ...“

„Gratuliere!“, unterbrach der Lehrer ihn.

„Ja, äh“, Kalle war jetzt etwas genervt. Er wollte doch nur schnell eine Information. „Danke. Und ich wollte jetzt gerne auch auf eigenen Beinen stehen, wissen Sie? Eine eigene Wohnung und so. Wo würde ich denn da am Besten schauen, wenn ich sowas suchen würde?“

„Ah, es wird flügge. Na gut, überlegen wir mal. Meistens werden Wohnungen ja in der Zeitung im Kleinanzeigenteil angeboten. Mietangebote. Da solltest du mal schauen. Ansonsten gibt es oft auch ein Schwarzes Brett in Supermärkten oder so, wo Vermieter aus der Umgebung Zettel mit Mietangeboten anschlagen. Makler gibt es natürlich auch, die Wohnungen vom Vermieter an den Mieter bringen aber die wollen immer Unsummen an Geld dafür haben. Das würde ich also vermeiden, wenn es geht. Hör dich doch mal im Freundeskreis um, vielleicht weiß da jemand was.“

„Okay, also Kleinanzeigen, Schwarzes Brett und Freundeskreis. Alles klar. Vielen Dank!“ Na ja, soweit wäre er alleine auch fast gekommen, aber er war trotzdem beruhigt, dass er nichts übersehen hatte.

„Keine Ursache. Viel Glück.“

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Dorf kaufte Kalle sich schnell noch eine lokale Zeitung und schaute sich schon mal die Mietangebote an. Teuer klang das alles. Aber er brauchte ja auch keinen Balkon oder einen Fahrradkeller. Selbst das günstigste Angebot war noch zu teuer, wenn er mal schnell überschlug, wieviel Geld er für Nahrung im Monat brauchen würde. Das würde nicht gehen. Er schaute noch schnell beim Supermarkt rein, aber das hingen nur Angebote von jungen Mädchen die Babysitten und Hunde ausführen wollten oder anderen Leuten, die Möbel und Kleidung zu verkaufen hatten.

Als er an der Werkstatt ankam, stand das Rolltor weit offen. Frank war noch da. Ein kribbeliger Schauer lief ihm über den ganzen Körper. Gleich würde er Frank sehen und sie würden sich wieder küssen.

Er trat in die Halle und schaute sich um. Frank stand am anderen Ende, aber er war nicht allein. Susanne war da und Lukas, sein Sohn, auch. Der kleine Junge rannte ziellos auf seinen kurzen Beinen durch die Halle und versuchte alles anzufassen, an das er heranreichen konnte.

Eigentlich wollte er schnell wieder gehen, bevor Frank ihn sah, aber Susanne hatte ihn schon bemerkt. Sie winkte ihm zu. Er hob eine Hand und versuchte zu lächeln. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Aber auf die Entfernung und gegen das Licht, war es wahrscheinlich auch egal.

„Kalle“, rief Frank ihm zu. „Wie war die Schule?“ Ja, sicheres Thema. Gut gemacht.

„Ganz okay. Du, ich hab mal ne Frage.“ Er ging weiter in die Werkstatt hinein und auf die beiden zu. Frank schaute ihn nur von der Seite an und nickte ihm einmal zu. Frag doch.

„Ich such‘ gerade ne eigene Wohnung. Nichts großes. Wisst ihr da vielleicht jemanden, der ein Zimmer vermieten will?“ Kalle hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er das jetzt fragen würde, aber irgendwie hatte er es wohl doch getan.

Frank schaute überrascht zu ihm hoch, sagte aber nichts. Susanne dachte nach.

„Du, ja vielleicht. Hat nicht die Frau Berger aus der Krabbelgruppe was erzählt, dass sie einen Untermieter sucht.“ Sie schaute zu Kalle rüber. „Die haben da so ein ausgebautes Dachgeschoss.“

„Danke, aber es soll schon was Eigenes sein. Ich glaube Familienanschluss hatte ich jetzt lange genug.“ Er versuchte es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, aber Franks Augen bohrten in seine und er verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Lachen. „Na ja, ich schau einfach mal in der Zeitung.“ Er hielt die Zeitung hoch. Musste ja keiner wissen, dass er die schon durchgelesen hatte – ohne Erfolg. „Schönes Wochenende wünsch‘ ich dann noch.“ Und er drehte sich zum Gehen. Warum klang er eigentlich immer so gestelzt, wenn er log oder versuchte seine Gefühle zu überspielen? Mist blöder.

„Ach, Kalle.“ Franks Stimme flog ihm hinterher. Er drehte sich nochmal wieder um. „Jetzt wo du gerade da bist, müsste ich nochmal was Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Wegen der Schule.“ Es klang irgendwie tadelnd, wie Frank das Wort Schule aussprach und Kalles Gehirn versuchte herauszufinden, was er in der Schule denn verbockt hatte, dass der Chef mit ihm darüber reden musste.

Während er noch grübelte, drehte Frank sich wieder zu Susanne.

„Du, ich mach‘ das hier noch kurz fertig und dann komm‘ ich gleich nach Hause, ja?“ Er strich ihr sanft über den Arm. Sie nickte und sammelte dann Lukas wieder ein, der gerade versuchte einen Reifen mit seinen Zähnen zu wechseln. Auf dem Weg nach draußen winkte sie noch kurz und Lukas winkte auch, indem er seine winzige Hand auf und zu klappte wie bei einem Puppentheaterkrokodil. Frank hob kurz die Hand und dann waren seine Augen wieder auf Kalle.

Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an und Kalle spürte die Energie zwischen ihnen hin und herspringen. Wie beim Lichtbogenschweißen. Kalle wollte gerade auf Frank zugehen, da hob der die Hand warnend.

„Nicht. Warte.“ Frank ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei und schaute kurz nach draußen über den Hof der Werkstatt. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss für das Rolltor und ließ es herunter. Er drückte die Tür zu und schloss ab. Dann kam er wieder auf Kalle zu und jetzt endlich bewegte der sich auch und sie stießen in der Mitte der Werkstatt wie zwei Magneten aufeinander. Kalles Arme schlangen sich um Franks Schultern und sie küssten sich hart und unerbittlich.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt.“ Kalle atmete flach und schnell.

„Du mir doch auch.“

„Ich kann nicht bis Montag warten.“

Frank nickte und dann griff er Kalle am Handgelenk und zog ihn nach hinten in das kleine Büro. Als die Tür zu war, griffen sie sehnsüchtig nacheinander, Hände zogen an T-Shirts und Hosen. Sie stiegen aus ihrer Kleidung und Frank setzte sich nackt in seinen Bürostuhl und Kalle sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Sie küssten und streichelten sich, bis sie beide vollständig erregt waren. Als Kalle seine Hüfte nach vorne schob und dabei ihre beiden Erektionen aneinander rieb, griff Frank mit einer Hand zwischen sie und umfasste sie beide gemeinsam. Dann bewegte er die Faust langsam auf und ab. Kalle blieb fast die Luft weg. Er schaute hinunter auf Franks Hand, die sie beide umschloss und ihre beiden Glieder aneinander presste. An so etwas hatte er noch nie gedacht. Nicht einmal im Traum.

Der direkte Kontakt mit Franks erregtem Schaft und die Enge der Faust, die immer schneller wurde und allein der Gedanke, dass sie hier saßen und so etwas taten führte dazu, dass Kalle schon den Zug auf sich zukommen sah.

„Frank ... zu viel.“ Und er kam über den Bauch des anderen. Das mit dem länger durchhalten würde er echt nochmal üben müssen.

Als Kalle fertig war, ließ Frank ihn los und nahm sich selber in die Hand und rieb sich schnell und hart. Er kam fast auf die gleiche Stelle, die Kalle an seinem Bauch getroffen hatte.

oooOOOooo

Der Rest des Tages war nur schwer zu ertragen. Wenigstens konnte er sich damit ablenken zu versuchen eine Wohnung zu finden. Er rief bei allen Vermietern an, die in der Zeitung inseriert hatten und fragte nach Mietpreisen, versuchte zu verhandeln und erkundigte sich, ob sie vielleicht noch jemanden wussten, der eine günstige Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung im Ort zur Verfügung hatte. Gegen fünf hatte er dann endlich einen unwirschen Herrn an der Strippe, der ihn an einen Bauern in der Nähe des Ortes weiter verwies.

„Hallo? Ja, mein Name ist Karl Boerne. Ich suche eine kleine Wohnung möglichst zu sofort. Mir wurde gesagt, Sie hätten da vielleicht etwas frei.“

„Joah, dat stimmt. Is aber nix dolles.“

„Das brauch es auch nicht sein. Nur günstig muss es sein. Und keine Untermiete oder Wohngemeinschaft.“

„Joah, dat isse. Steht aber schon ne Weile leer. Willste ma gucken kommen?“

Das wollte er. Schnell sprang er auf seinen Roller und brauste los. Die Wohnung lag etwas hinter dem eigentlichen Rand des Ortes auf dem Gelände eines ehemaligen Reitstalls. Das Haupthaus lag etwas weiter hinten drin und die winzige Wohnung, die zur Miete stand, schien wohl mal eine Art Wärterhäuschen oder so etwas gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht hatten hier auch mal die Stallburschen des Gestüts geschlafen. Auf jeden Fall schien das kleine Haus nur aus einem Dach zu bestehen, dass ihm unglaublicherweise fast bis zu den Knien ging. Die Eingangstür war niedrig und in das Dach eingelassen.

„War hier früher mal Reet, aber die Feuerbestimmungen ... weißte ja.“ Der Bauer zeigte vage in Richtung der Schindeln, die ehrlich gesagt mindestens so alt aussahen wie ein Reetdach und schon ziemlich vermoost waren.

Im Inneren des kleinen Hauses entpuppte sich das Zimmer als ein einziger großer heller Raum, denn das Dach auf der Rückseite war bei weitem nicht so niedrig und zudem auch noch mit großen Fenstern versehen, die bis zum Boden reichten und auf endlose grüne Weiden zu blicken schienen. Zwei der Fenster waren zerbrochen und ein Huhn tappste gemütlich über den Rest einer Terrasse auf der Suche nach Essbarem.

„Dat ham die hier mal neu gemacht in den Siebzigern. Da wollten die sowat wie ne Kommune machen oder so.“

Kalle starrte den großen Raum ungläubig an. Unter dem Dach spannten sich dicke Holzbalken und der helle Dielenboden knarzte unter seinen Füßen. Der Wind hatte Dreck und Blätter durch die zerbrochenen Fenster in den Raum geweht und er sah viele alte Spinnenweben in den Ecken schwingen.

Eine ehemalige Küche war an der einen Seite auszumachen, nur durch eine Art Theke vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt und eine Tür zur anderen Seite führte in ein niedriges Badezimmer, dass zwar klein aber durchaus benutzbar war. Eine Badewanne stand in einer Ecke und ein Duschvorhang hing auf halber Höhe davor, die Ringe teilweise zerbrochen. Das Waschbecken stammte bestimmt noch aus der Zeit Friedrichs des Großen und hatte einen langen Sprung in der Mitte, aber das störte Kalle nicht.

„Na ja, is nich mehr so dat wahre, aber kann man ja neu machen, ne?“ Der Bauer zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wieviel soll das hier kosten?“ Kalle zeigte mit einer Hand über den spinnenwebenüberzogenen Herd.

„Och, wat kannste denn so zahlen?“

Da konnte man sich dann doch ziemlich schnell einigen. Der Bauer drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand und zeigte ihm noch schnell wo der Besen war. Kalle seufzte und war sich nicht sicher, ob das wenige Geld, was er hier an Miete bezahlen würde, nicht auch rausgeschmissen war.

Als allererstes würde er die Fenster abdichten müssen, damit er dann sauber machen konnte. Ein Bett und Möbel würde er auch brauchen. Ein uralter Kleiderschrank stand zwar noch in einer Ecke, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob da nicht schon eine Familie von Fledermäusen drin lebte. Und die wollte er lieber nicht stören.

Gegen abend hatte er sich von zu Hause schon alte Bretter und Müllsäcke besorgt und sowohl die Fenster damit notdürftig abgedichtet, als auch den gröbsten Dreck aus dem Raum gefegt. Der Kleiderschrank enthielt glücklicherweise keine Fledermäuse und konnte durchaus noch als funktionstüchtig bezeichnet werden, auch wenn in der Mitte der linken Seite ein Brett fehlte.

Als es dunkel wurde, musste er aufhören weil es kein Licht in dem Raum gab. Er schloss seine neue Wohnung hinter sich ab und freute sich, dass die Lichter des Haupthauses in weiter Ferne blinkten, ebenso wie die Lichter des Ortes. Da konnte Frank ihn besuchen kommen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Hoffentlich.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Mit dem Auto von seinen Eltern fuhr er am nächsten Morgen sein altes Bett in Einzelteilen in die neue Wohnung. Das würde natürlich auf Dauer zu klein sein, aber erstmal musste er ja irgendwo drauf schlafen. Die kaputten Fenster hatte er mittlerweile komplett mit Brettern verschalt. Es gab ja noch genug heile Fenster durch die Licht einfallen konnte. Vorhänge hatte er sich aus ein paar alten Bettlaken die ihm seine Mutter mitgegeben hatte und ein paar Besenstielen gemacht. Den Kleiderschrank hatte er ausgewischt, die Spinnen, die sich dort drin häuslich eingerichtet hatten, in die Wildnis entlassen und den Herd wieder freigelegt.

Strom und Wasser liefen noch, auch wenn er im Badezimmer und in der Dusche erstmal die Leitungen ordentlich durchspülen lassen musste, bis das Wasser nicht mehr muffig roch. Eine Stehlampe aus seinem alten Zimmer erleuchtete jetzt am Abend den großen Raum und warf wilde Schatten auf die Wände, wie bei einem thailändischen Figurentheater. Da würden er und Frank aufpassen müssen, dass sie der Umgebung kein lustiges Schattenspiel lieferten, wenn sie sich hier im Bett liebten. Und Kalle hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Frank zu ihm kommen würde. Er hatte die Verzweiflung und die Sehnsucht in den Küssen des anderen schmecken können.

Montag früh fuhr er mit seinem Roller zur Arbeit. Zu Fuß war der Weg jetzt ein wenig zu weit. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und er hatte das ganze Wochenende seine Wohnung saubergemacht und hergerichtet. Ein paar Möbel hatte er noch aus seinem Kinderzimmer hergefahren und das, was er so täglich brauchte auch. Seine Eltern hatten zwar erst etwas geschockt ausgesehen, als er ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er ausziehen würde, waren dann aber begeistert gewesen von der Idee. Seine Mutter hatte sogar noch beim Saubermachen mitgeholfen und am Sonntagabend sah das große Zimmer schon richtig wohnlich aus. Das Bad war nicht mehr total eklig, sondern durchaus benutzbar, wenn auch sehr alt, und in der Küche funktionierte wenigstens das Wasser in der Spüle und drei von vier Herdplatten.

Alle noch vorhandenen Schränke hatten sie ausgewischt und dabei interessantes Tierleben freigelegt und entfernt. Alles was vollkommen kaputt oder zu dreckig war, hatten sie draußen neben dem Haus aufgetürmt. Das konnte man ja zum nächsten Osterfeuer verbrennen oder so. Die verschalten Fenster waren noch nicht ganz dicht, aber jetzt im Sommer war das nicht so schlimm. Wenn es kälter wurde, würde er sich darum kümmern müssen auch die kleinen Ritzen abzudichten. Vor allem auch gegen Insekten.

Als er an der Werkstatt ankam, war das Rolltor schon hochgezogen und er konnte Musik aus der Werkstatt hören. Heute also kein Sex vor der Arbeit. Schade. Er überlegte, ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was Frank verärgert haben könnte.

Er stellte seinen Roller ab und ging hinein. Als Frank ihn sah, kam er auf ihn zu.

„Moin.“

„Hallo, schöner Mann.“ Kalle lachte und Frank musste auch grinsen.

„Du, der Gießner kommt gleich vorbei, um sein Auto abzuholen, wir müssen erstmal zumindest so tun, als würden wir arbeiten.“ Frank hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Kalle nickte und legte seinen Rucksack in einer Ecke der Werkstatt ab.

Sie schraubten ein wenig planlos an ihrem nächsten Auftrag rum, bis der alte Gießner in die Werkstatt trat. Zum Glück war die Übergabe schnell abgewickelt und der Opel Rekord fuhr schnurrend vom Hof.

Frank steckte den Schlüssel für das Rolltor direkt danach in das Schloss und wartete bis es sich geschlossen hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Kalle. Der wollte schon gerade Franks T-Shirt nach oben schieben, da hielt der andere seine Handgelenke fest.

„Nee, heute hab ich was anderes vor.“ Frank lachte. „Hol ma‘ deinen Motorradhelm.“

Kalle schaute ihn fragend an, tat aber wie geheißen und sie gingen nach draußen und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab. Frank setzte sich seinen vollgepackten Rucksack auf, hängte noch eben ein Schild an die Tür, dass die Werkstatt heute geschlossen war und sie gingen auf den Hof. In der Ecke stand Franks Suzuki GT 750 und dahinter noch ein anderes Motorrad, das Kalle vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen war. Eine Honda CB750.

Kalle streichelte vorsichtig den schwarzen Ledersitz. Schöne Maschine. Er mochte ja lieber diese Motorräder mit freiliegendem Motorblock, als die fahrenden Reiskocher, wo alles mit Plastik verschalt war. Frank nickte ihm zu, reichte ihm einen der beiden Nierengurte aus dem Fach unter dem Sitz seiner Maschine und sie stiegen auf und fuhren los.

Die Sonne spiegelte sich in ihren Helmen und sie fuhren Richtung Norden. Immer an der Eider entlang, bis Kalle die Gegend nicht mehr kannte. Irgendwann bog Frank in eine Seitenstraße ab und sie fuhren von der Landstraße weg, bis die Wege immer schmaler wurden und schließlich in Feldwege übergingen. Der Fluss glitzerte unter ihnen, als sie die Motorräder das letzte Stück des Weges schoben. Sie stellten die Maschinen unter ein paar Birken in der Nähe des Ufers ab und gingen durch das hohe Gras hinunter zum Wasser. Frank zog sich bis auf die Badehose aus und Kalle bis auf die Unterhose. Dann sprangen sie ins Wasser und schwammen in den Fluss.

Als das Wasser die erste Hitze ein wenig von ihrer Haut verscheucht hatte, nahm Frank Kalle in den Arm und sie küssten sich lange und ausgiebig. Jetzt wusste Kalle endlich wie das Wasser auf Franks Lippen schmeckte. Sie streichelten sich unter der Wasseroberfläche und Frank fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Kalles Unterhose. Berührte ihn an den Pobacken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern ganz leicht dazwischen. Kalle stöhnte auf. Ja. Er wollte das so gerne.

„Kalle ...“

„Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst.“ Kalle wollte nicht, dass Frank irgendwie dachte, er wäre zu schüchtern oder verklemmt. Er wollte den anderen in sich spüren.

„Komm.“ Frank zog ihn ans Ufer.

Sie legten sich auf die mitgebrachte Decke und Frank küsste ihn erneut. Kalle rollte sich auf ihn drauf und die Küsse wurden immer drängender.

„Warte“, Frank drückte Kalle kurz von sich hinunter und suchte nach etwas in dem Rucksack neben ihm, „ich hab‘ ...“ Er fischte etwas aus dem vorderen Fach. Kondome und eine kleine Plastikflasche mit einem klaren Gel.

„Hier“, er gab Kalle die Flasche in die Hand, damit der sich das auch anschauen konnte. „Das müssen wir benutzen. Damit ich dir nicht wehtue.“

Kalle nickte. Sowas hatte er sich ja schon gedacht. Er legte die Flasche wieder zurück in Franks Hand und zog sich die Unterhose herunter. Seine Erregung machte ihn schon ganz kribbelig. Frank zog sich auch vollständig aus und drückte sich ein wenig Gel auf die Finger.

Als Kalle dann den kühlen Finger an seinem Eingang spürte, wusste er, dass er noch nie etwas so erotisches erlebt hatte.

Frank war bei der Vorbereitung fast etwas übervorsichtig und Kalle hielt es kaum noch aus. Er wollte, dass es jetzt endlich losging. Als Frank dann ganz langsam in ihn eindrang, krampfte er jedoch ganz schön zusammen und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er es schaffte, sich soweit wieder zu entspannen, dass Frank sich weiter vorschieben konnte. Da würde er sich erstmal dran gewöhnen müssen.

Als Frank endlich vollständig in ihm versunken war, griff er mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasst sanft Kalles Glied. Sein eigener Körper zitterte schon mit dem Drang hart und schnell in die enge Öffnung hineinzustoßen und er würde sich erstmal wieder in den Griff kriegen müssen, bevor er halbwegs vernünftig weitermachen konnte.

„Ich glaub‘ bei mir geht’s nicht so lang, soll ich erstmal dich ...?“ Frank schaute Kalle fragend an und der nickte.

Sie konnten sich nicht küssen, solange Frank noch in ihm war, weil der andere zu klein war und nicht bis an seine Lippen heranreichen konnte, aber die Hand auf seinem Glied und der endlose Strom geflüsterter Worte, sorgte dafür, dass Kalle schneller als gedacht auf den Höhepunkt zuschoss.

„Mensch Kalle, du bist der Wahnsinn.“

Frank fuhr mit der Hand über die Kuppe und wieder zurück.

„Hab mich so tierisch verliebt.“

Er drehte die Faust bei jeder Bewegung ein wenig um den Schaft.

„Als wir miteinander gerangelt haben nach dem Fischen am Fluss, da hätte ich fast die Kontrolle verloren.“

Schneller und schneller.

„Dabei hatte ich mir morgens schon einen runtergeholt, bevor ich zu dir gefahren bin, damit ich nicht die ganze Zeit nen Steifen hab.“

Kalle verlor die Kontrolle und machte das, was er sich irgendwann einmal geschworen hatte niemals zu tun. Er stöhnte Franks Namen laut auf, als der erste Schwall aus seinem Glied schoss.

In dem Moment als Kalle kam, fing Frank an sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. Schob sich in ihn hinein und zog wieder heraus. Die Enge und die Erregung in seinem Kopf sorgten dafür, dass er selber auch schon fast soweit war. Kalle versuchte jetzt mit seinen Beinen Franks Oberschenkel zu umklammern, um dessen Bewegungen zu beschleunigen, aber Frank wollte ihm nicht wehtun und zwang sich zu einem gleichmäßigen aber nicht zu schnellen Tempo.

Frank küsste Kalles Brust und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über einen Nippel, der jetzt hart wie eine kleine Perle war. Dann griff Kalle mit beiden Händen nach Franks Hintern und presste ihn tiefer in sich hinein und endlich gab Frank nach und beschleunigte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Franks Augen fielen zu und er drückte noch ein paar Mal schnell in Kalle hinein, bevor er heiser aufstöhnte und spürte, wie sein Erguss in Kalles Innerem pulsierte.

Hinterher lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander. Beide hatten ihre kurzen Hosen wieder angezogen, nur falls doch jemand sich hierher verirren sollte. Stirn an Stirn lagen sie da und erzählten sich ihre Sehnsüchte und dann lagen sie einfach nur da und schwiegen miteinander, während sonnenwarme Hände sanft über Arme und Oberkörper streichelten.

Irgendwann schliefen sie ein und als sie nach einer Weile wieder aufwachten, badeten sie noch einmal nackt im Fluss und Frank stellte sich im Wasser eng hinter Kalle und brachte ihn mit seiner Hand erneut zum Orgasmus.

Als es langsam kühler wurde, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und fuhren wieder zurück nach Hause. An der Werkstatt küssten sie sich schnell noch ein wenig im Büro, damit die Zeit bis morgen nicht so lang wurde und als Kalle auf seinem Roller in seine Wohnung fuhr, da glaubte er, dass er niemals in seinem Leben würde glücklicher sein können.

oooOOOooo

Ein paar Wochen später kam Sebastian aus Hamburg zu Besuch und Kalle hatte Frank schon vorgewarnt, dass sie sich an dem Wochenende vermutlich nicht würden sehen können.

„Hey Kalle, alles klar Alter?“ Sebastian umarmte ihn und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Na klar.“ Sie gingen zusammen die Straße zu Sebastians Elternhaus hinunter. In Sebastians altem Kinderzimmer, das jetzt irgendwie lächerlich klein aussah, setzte sie sich hin. Kalle in den alten Schaukelstuhl und Sebastian aufs Bett.

„Und? Schon Erfolg bei den Frauen gehabt?“ Sebastian zwinkerte ihm zu. Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen.

„Mnee, du hattest Recht.“ Kalle versuchte enttäuscht zu klingen, obwohl sein Magen wie bei zuviel Brausepulver kribbelte. „Wenn es nicht passt und sie es nicht will, dann kann man es nicht erzwingen. Tja, Pech. Ist aber auch nicht so schlimm.“

„Sag mal Kalle... kann ich dich mal was fragen?“ Sebastian zupfte vage an seiner alten Gitarre rum.

„Na klar, ich frag dich doch auch andauernd Sachen.“

„Warst du eigentlich jemals scharf auf mich?“ Was? Wie kam Sebastian denn jetzt auf sowas?

„Was? Spinnst du? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Na ja, ich hab letztens mit dem Martin telefoniert. Und hab mal so ein bisschen unauffällig nachgebohrt, wer denn deine Angebetete ist.“ Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

„Und der hat erzählt er hat dich schon seit bestimmt einem Jahr nicht mal mehr mit nem Mädchen reden gesehen. Seit du die Ausbildung angefangen hast, warst du überhaupt kaum noch mit den Jungs unterwegs und Roland hat dich letztens mit deinem Chef beim Angeln unten am Fluss gesehen und ihr habt zusammen ... gebadet.“ Jetzt schaute Sebastian ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Na und? Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder?“ Kalles Stimme klang aggressiv. Mist, er hätte sich nicht darüber aufregen dürfen. Diese alte Petznase. Musste der auch sowas rumerzählen.

„Sag mal ehrlich, Kalle, dieses Mädchen ... das gibt es nicht, oder?“

„Sebastian ...“, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Komm schon, ich erzähl‘s auch nicht rum.“

Kalle wurde heiß und kalt. Sollte er seinem besten Freund gestehen, dass er sich rettungslos in einen Mann verliebt hatte?

„Ich ...“, er nahm noch einmal allen Mut zusammen, „ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich bin total ... tief reingerutscht. Ich ... ich liebe einfach alles an ihm. Alles. Hab mich total verknallt.“ Da. So. Jetzt hatte er es gesagt.

„Mann Kalle, was machst du denn für Sachen, wenn ich mal ein bisschen nicht da bin, um auf dich aufzupassen. Lass da bloß die Finger weg. Der ist dein Chef. Und verheiratet. Das gibt nur Riesenstress.“ Na wenigstens hängte Sebastian sich nicht daran auf, dass Frank ein Mann war.

„Weiß ich doch. Aber warst du schon mal so verliebt, dass dir das vollkommen egal war? So wahnsinnig verliebt, dass dir nichts mehr wichtig war außer diesem einen Menschen?“

„Naja, vielleicht nicht so ... aber Kalle. Mensch. Dein Chef? Das muss doch nicht ...“

„Doch! Es muss. Verstehst du? Es muss. Ich ... wir lieben uns. Er liebt mich auch.“

„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast was mit ihm angefangen.“

„Er liebt mich auch, verstehst du? Wir ... sind seit ein paar Wochen schon heimlich zusammen. Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. Wir schlafen miteinander.“

„Kalle. Stop. Okay. Stop. Ich verstehe, dass du jetzt total aufgedreht bist, weil er ... also weil er dich rangelassen hat, aber das ist nicht gut. Der wird niemals seine Frau verlassen. Das machen diese Typen nie. Ehrlich. Glaub’s mir. Der holt sich bei dir ein bisschen Spaß und dann ist der wieder weg und du bist am Ende der Arsch.“

„Er liebt mich.“

„Das sagen diese Typen immer. Mann Kalle. Sobald das auffliegt ist der wieder bei seiner Frau und bettelt um Vergebung und du bist abgeschrieben.“

„Aber ich hab was, was seine Frau nicht hat und was er haben will.“

„Okay, so spezifisch brauchen wir jetzt nicht zu werden. Außerdem hat sie was, was du nicht hast, und was er wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schlecht findet.“

„Er liebt mich.“

„Mja, das sagtest du schon. Kalle. Ich will dir nur helfen. Sieh bloß zu, dass die Sache nicht auffliegt. Und wenn es rauskommen sollte, ja? Dann ruf mich an und ich komme sofort her und bin für dich da, okay?“

Sebastian schaute ihn ernst an, so als wäre das tatsächlich etwas, dass passieren würde.

„Und wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht und du das Gefühl hast, er ist der Einzige, der Richtige ... dann gib alles, okay? Mach es möglich! Aber denk dran, lass ihn zu dir kommen. Er muss seine Frau freiwillig verlassen, sonst hast du später immer die Arschkarte bei der Schuldverteilung. Sei gut zu ihm, zeig ihm wie sehr du ihn liebst, aber üb‘ keinen Druck aus und sag vor allem nie was böses über seine Frau, auch wenn er anfängt sich über sie zu beschweren oder so. Wenn du dich da reinziehen lässt, dann bist du am Ende der Arsch.“

„Okay.“ Kalle nickte. „Oh Mann Sebastian. Er ist der Hammer. Ganz ehrlich. Diese Augen und er ist so unglaublich intelligent und ehrlich und stark. Also, nicht muskulös, aber mental. Er hat mir echt den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.“

„Na, das klingt ja gut. Da muss ich mir den wohl mal anschauen, was?“

„Bloß nicht, ich warne dich. Wenn du das machst, dann würge ich dich.“

„Haste Angst, dass ich ihn dir wegschnappe?“ Sebastian lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Und? Warste jetzt scharf auf mich?“

„Nein.“ Kalle lachte jetzt auch. „Ehrlich nicht. Wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich so auf Männer stehe. Aber vielleicht tu ich das ja auch gar nicht. Nur auf den einen halt.“

„Sag mal, wie ist der Sex denn so? Ist das gut? Nur so aus Neugier.“

„Un-glaub-lich! Ehrlich. Man kann das so machen wie mit einer Frau. Das man sich halt anschaut oder eben von hinten, so wie in schlechten Pornos, weisste. Aber man kann halt auch gegenseitig mit dem Mund oder mit der Hand. Letztens haben wir beide auf der Seite gelegen. So wie beim Löffelchen, weisst du? Es fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut an.“

„Hm, klingt ja fast nach was, das ich auch mal probieren sollte, nur dass bei mir der Gedanke an so einen haarigen Kerl im Bett eher Brechreiz auslöst als eine Erektion, aber na ja.“

„Hab ich ja auch immer gedacht. Also eigentlich hab ich gar nichts zu dem Thema gedacht, aber Frank. Frank ist. So. Perfekt. Und wunderschön. Manchmal streicheln wir uns auch einfach nur. Bis wir einschlafen. Das ist unglaublich schön.“

„Klingst wie ein Mädchen.“

„Bin ich aber nicht. Und er will auch schon nen Kerl haben. Weißt du? Einen mit dem er nach Feierabend noch’n Biern trinken kann, der sich nicht beschwert, wenn er beim Arbeiten furzt oder beim Essen rülpst.“

„Ja, danke für das Bild. Das werde ich jetzt nie wieder los. Mensch, ich freu mich ja für dich ... dass du glücklich bist, aber sei vorsichtig ja? Ich will nicht, dass er dir wehtut.“

„Macht er nicht.“ Kalle schüttelte den Kopf. Würde Frank nie tun. Sie saßen noch lange und redeten und Kalle musste Sebastian versprechen, dass er ihm am nächsten Tag seine neue Wohnung zeigte. Als er abends dann im Bett lag, war er eigentlich ganz froh, dass er Sebastian die Wahrheit gesagt hatte ... und dass der nicht ausgeflippt war, sondern ihm Rat gegeben hatte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fehler sind erfunden worden, um gemacht zu werden und manchmal ist auch im Sommer das Wetter scheiße.

Als Sebastian am Sonntagabend wieder in den Zug stieg, war Kalle einerseits traurig, dass sein bester Kumpel wieder zurück nach Hamburg fuhr und er ihn erst in wer weiß wie vielen Monaten wiedersehen würde und andererseits froh, weil sich ab morgen wieder alles um Frank drehte, den er jetzt fast drei Tage nicht gesehen hatte. Unendlich lang kam ihm das vor.

Gemütlich fuhr er zurück in seine Wohnung, in der er sich jetzt schon ganz gut eingelebt hatte. Es war noch hell draußen und er beschloss sich auf die Terrasse hinter dem Haus zu setzen, die eigentlich keine Terrasse mehr war, sondern eine Art Grashügel mit ein paar alten, zerbrochenen Fliesen.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn er mit Frank zusammen hier sitzen könnte und sie sich nicht zu verstecken brauchten. Einfach abends vor ihrem Haus säßen, rauchten und die Welt an sich vorüberziehen ließen.

Er musste sehen, dass er Frank einen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung nachmachen ließ, damit der jederzeit ein und ausgehen konnte. Draußen fuhr ein Motorrad vorbei. Das war selten. Hier fuhren in der Regel nur die Autos vom ehemaligen Reiterhof vorbei, der jetzt der Familie nur noch als Wohnhaus diente und dessen Ställe langsam verfielen. Ansonsten gab es hier kaum etwas. Das Motorengeräusch stoppte und Kalle versuchte zuzuordnen warum.

Frank.

Eigentlich konnte das gar nicht sein. Was sollte Frank seiner Frau an einem Sonntagabend erzählen warum er nochmal weg musste? Aber das Motorrad hatte direkt vor seinem Haus gestoppt. Da war er sich sicher. Kalle lief durch die offene Terrassentür in sein Zimmer und riss die Tür auf, gerade als Frank klopfen wollte. Sie stolperten fast ineinander hinein in ihrem jeweiligen Schwung.

Kalle lachte auf und zog Frank über die Schwelle. Hm, gar nicht blöd mit dem Motorradhelm, da erkannte ihn wenigstens nicht jeder gleich. Er drückte die Tür wieder zu und Frank nahm seinen Helm ab. Er war ein wenig verschwitzt und Kalle fand das zum Anbeißen. Er küsste Frank in die Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals, wo das T-Shirt ein wenig weggerutscht war.

„Bin mit der Honda gekommen.“ Frank lächelte mit einem Mundwinkel. Na, dann gab es wenigstens keine blöden Fragen, was Franks Motorrad vor Kalles Wohnung gemacht hatte.

Kalle fragte nicht, was Frank Susanne erzählt hatte. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Frank so spät noch bei ihm vorbeigekommen war. Er hätte dasselbe gemacht, wenn es gegangen wäre. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass jemand Frank gesehen hatte, als er hierher gefahren war und er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass seine Terrassentür sperrangelweit offen stand. Hier war ja eh keiner. Er nahm Frank in die Arme und sie liebten sich mitten in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne warm und weich auf Kalles viel zu kleinem Bett.

„Ist ja nicht so schlecht, das Zimmer.“ Frank lag auf dem Rücken mit Kalle halb über seinen Körper geklemmt wie ein Tintenfisch. Trotzdem war das Bett zu eng. Er schaute sich ein wenig um ... zumindest soweit er den Kopf drehen konnte.

„Mh-hm. Ich mag’s auch.“

„Liegt ja am Arsch der Welt.“

„Ist doch gut. Dann kannste vorbeikommen und dich sieht keiner.“

„Mmh.“ Frank streichelte an Kalles Arm entlang. „Ich muss gleich los.“

Kalle antwortete nicht. Was sollte er da schon groß zu sagen? Scheiße fand er das. Und Frank wusste das auch. Da brauchte man keine Worte drauf verschwenden.

Die nächsten Wochen waren eine Mischung aus Sonne und Händen auf nackter Haut, Küssen und Werkzeug und Motorradfahren und baden gehen. In der Werkstatt war glücklicherweise jetzt während der Sommerferien nicht so viel los und Kalle musste auch nicht zur Berufsschule. Na ja, eigentlich bedeutet das ja, dass er einen Tag mehr in der Werkstatt arbeiten sollte, aber sie nahmen sich so oft es ging eine Auszeit und schlossen das Rolltor, setzten sich auf ihre Maschinen und fuhren an den Fluss. Weiter weg und nie an die gleiche Stelle.

Geheimhaltung war immer noch oberste Priorität, auch wenn sie manchmal nachlässig wurden. Stießen sie beim Einsetzen einer neuen Windschutzscheibe zusammen, dann küssten sie sich schnell und gierig in den Nacken oder auf den nackten Oberarm. Abends wuschen sie sich zusammen am Becken und rieben sich gegenseitig den Schweiß von der Haut. Und immer öfter kam Frank auch zu Kalle nach Hause, wo sie dann nach dem Sex noch auf der Terrasse saßen und gemeinsam in die untergehende Sonne schauten.

Und in ein paar Tagen würde Susanne für das Wochenende nach Hamburg zu ihren Eltern fahren und Lukas mitnehmen. Frank hatte ihm am Dienstag davon erzählt und seitdem gingen bei Kalle die Gedanken drunter und drüber. Würde Frank bei ihm übernachten? Würde es sich anfühlen, als wären sie richtig zusammen?

Kalle konnte es kaum abwarten. Als endlich Samstag war und er wusste, dass Susanne am Morgen schon nach Hamburg gefahren war, setzte er sich auf seinen Roller und fuhr ins Dorf. Frank hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie sich erst am Montag wiedersehen konnten, aber weshalb sollten sie nicht das Wochenende gemeinsam verbringen? Susanne und Lukas waren doch weg.

Er stellte sein Gefährt ein wenig versteckt in der Nähe von Franks Haus ab und schlenderte dann die Straße runter, als würde er einfach nur spazieren gehen. Als er an Franks Gartenzaun ankam, schaute er sich schnell noch einmal um, ob er jemanden sehen konnte, aber die Straße war leer.

Er öffnete das Tor, ging den Weg zum Haus hinauf und klingelte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hörte er Schritte auf der anderen Seite und die Tür ging auf. Ihm gegenüber stand ein völlig fremder Mann und sah fragend in sein Gesicht.

„Jup, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Äh ...“, Kalle war aufgeschmissen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Frank?“, rief der Typ ins Haus, „Ich glaub is‘ für dich.“

Mehr Schritte und dann kam Frank an die Tür. Als er Kalle sah, huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. Na super, jetzt war Frank sauer auf ihn.

„Ah, hey Kalle.“ Frank versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Bernd, das hier ist Kalle, mein Lehrling in der Werkstatt. Kalle, das hier ist Bernd, der Bruder von Susanne.“ Franks Blick auf Kalle war hart wie Gletschereis. „Er hilft mir heute und morgen das Dach zu reparieren, da wo die Ziegel zerbrochen sind im letzten Herbst. Bernd ist gelernter Dachdecker.“

Kalle starrte Frank an, als hätte der ihm gerade einen zwei-stündigen Vortrag in Mandarin über den Urknall gehalten. Scheiße. Mist gebaut.

„Warte eben hier, ich hol dir den Schlüssel für die Werkstatt.“ Frank redete einfach weiter. „Den wirst du brauchen, wenn du deine Honda reparieren willst.“ Kalle fragte sich, ob Frank solche Lügen einfach so im Vorbeigehen erfand, oder ob er eine vorbereitete Liste für Notfälle im Kopf hatte.

Und erzählte Frank ihm auch Lügen, wenn sie zusammen waren, ohne dass er das merkte?

Bernd ging wieder zurück ins Haus und Kalle hörte die beiden miteinander reden. Eine Minute später kam Frank wieder raus und zog die Tür ein wenig hinter sich ran.

„Was machst du? Spinnst du?“ Franks Stimme war leise und scharf. „Du kannst hier nicht bei mir zu Hause auftauchen. Da hätten wir’s ja auch gleich draußen ans Tor nageln können.“

„Ich ...“ Kalle wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut Frank zu sehen.

„Mann, denk doch ein bisschen nach.“ Kalle wusste, dass Frank auch echt sauer werden konnte, wenn ihm was gegen den Strich ging, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal der Grund dafür sein könnte. Er stand einfach nur völlig geschockt da und sagte nichts.

Franks Schultern sackten nach unten.

„Mensch Kalle.“ Sie standen sich einfach nur gegenüber. „Wenn das hier mit uns nicht in der Jauchegrube enden soll, dann müssen wir beide echt vorsichtig sein. Uns zusammenreißen. Ich will doch, dass wir zusammen sein können. Aber im Moment geht das nur, wenn wir verdammt nochmal aufpassen, ja?“

Kalle nickte geschlagen mit dem Kopf. Im Grunde wusste er das ja auch, aber die Sehnsucht war halt so groß gewesen. Als Frank seinen geknickten Blick sah, hätte er ihn fast in den Arm genommen, aber sie standen hier offen für alle sichtbar vor dem Haus in dem er mit seiner Frau lebte und da riss er sich zusammen.

„Okay, Kalle, hör zu. Du gehst jetzt wieder, ja? Ich geb dir den Schlüssel für die Werkstatt und du schraubst ein bisschen an deiner Honda rum, okay? Damit es so aussieht als ob. Wir verabschieden uns nett und ich steck dir heute gegen Mittag ne Nachricht in den Auspuff von dem alten verrosteten grünen Peugeot, der vor der Werkstatt auf dem Hof steht. Sei aber vorsichtig, dass dich keiner sieht, wenn du die abholst. Ich versuche für morgen was zu organisieren, wo wir hinkönnen, ja?“

Kalle nickte. Er musste sich einfach zusammenreißen. Er schaute Frank noch einmal ernsthaft an. Und dann drückte er alle seine Gefühle weg und seine Schultern nach hinten.

„Das klingt hervorragend. Ich freue mich schon drauf.“ Und damit ging er den Weg zurück zum Gartentor, winkte noch einmal kurz, als wären sie nur entfernte Bekannte und ging zu Fuß runter zur Werkstatt.

Während er an seiner Honda den Vergaser neu einstellte und die Bremsen kontrollierte, dachte er nochmal über den Scheiß von vorhin nach und plötzlich wusste er was zu tun war. Er musste einfach seine Gefühle vollständig abschalten, wenn er nicht mit Frank alleine war oder wenn sie irgendwie beobachtet werden konnten. Dann konnte ihnen gar nichts passieren. Und wenn er alle Gefühle abstellte, dann belasteten sie ihn auch nicht mehr. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Kanonenkugel. Passte doch.

Kurz nach Mittag machte er sich dann noch einmal auf den Weg zur Werkstatt. Er schaute sich vorsichtig um, bevor er auf den Hof hinaufging, aber niemand war in der Nähe. Als er beim alten Peugeot ankam, beugte er sich runter und fischte mit den Fingern einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus dem rostigen Auspuffrohr und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.

Schnell ging er wieder weg und suchte eine abgelegene Stelle, wo er den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche holte und auffaltete.

Kalle,

morgen früh um acht mit Motorrad - hier.

Kalle drehte den Zettel um. Kein Name, kein Gruß, nicht einmal ein kleiner Liebesbeweis. Nichts. Kalle schluckte. Wegdrücken. Wenigstens würde er Frank morgen früh schon sehen.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Der nächste Morgen war ihnen leider überhaupt nicht zugeneigt und es regnete in Strömen. Trotzdem machte Kalle sich um kurz vor acht auf den Weg zur Werkstatt. Als er mit seiner Honda dort ankam, war seine Hose schon klitschnass und seine Regenjacke war offensichtlich auch an einer Schulter undicht.

Frank war mit dem Lieferwagen gekommen und saß noch im Führerhäuschen und rauchte. Kalle setzte sich dazu und sie teilten sich die Zigarette und schauten schweigend in den Regen.

„Wir könnten zu mir fahren.“ Kalle schnippte den Rest der Zigarette auf den nassen Werkstatthof.

„Mmh.“ Frank war offensichtlich nicht zum Reden aufgelegt.

„Wir stellen den Lieferwagen einfach weiter vorne irgendwo ab und laufen den Rest über die Weide.“

„Mh.“

„Bei dem Scheißwetter sieht uns doch eh keiner.“

„Kalle ... ich kann heut‘ nicht mit zu dir kommen, das weißt du doch, oder?“

Kalle senkte den Kopf. Befürchtet hatte er das natürlich, aber gehofft hatte er doch.

„Warum denn nicht? Sieht dich doch keiner.“

„Hier im Dorf sieht immer irgendjemand irgendetwas.“

„Hat jemand was gesagt?“

Frank schaute ihn an und die blauen Augen leuchteten wie Kristalle. Kalle blieb fast die Luft weg.

„Lass ma‘ reingehen.“

Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und liefen zur Werkstatttür. Frank schloss auf und sie flüchteten sich vor dem Regen ins Innere.

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Hab Bernd gesagt, ich fahr nur kurz hin, um dir Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich dir mit deinem Motorrad heut‘ nicht helfen kann, weil wir erstmal das Dach klarkriegen müssen, jetzt wo es regnet.“

Kalle nahm Franks Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Kräftige Arme schlossen sich um seine Mitte und er wurde an den Körper des anderen gepresst. Sie küssten sich verzweifelt. All die Wut über den Scheißregen, den Scheißbruder, das Scheißdach und all der Ärger über ihre Situation und dass sie nicht einfach zusammen sein konnten, floss in diese Küsse ein.

Irgendwie stolperten sie küssend ins Büro und Frank zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Rolläden hatte er jetzt immer unten, damit es nicht so auffiel, wenn er mit Kalle hier drin war und dann erst die Fenster verdunkelte.

Kalle versuchte seine nasse Hose an seinen klammen Beinen herunter zu ziehen, während Frank sich das Hemd auszog. Ihre Körper waren klamm und kalt, aber sie streichelten sich trotzdem und pressten sich aneinander. Frank setzte sich auf seinen Bürostuhl und zog Kalle auf seinen Schoß. Dann drückte er ihn sofort wieder runter und stand nochmal auf.

„Warte mal. Ich hab glaub ich in der Werkstatt noch irgendwo ne alte Decke. Ist nicht schön, aber wärmer.“ Frank verschwand für einen Moment im anderen Raum und kam dann mit einer alten Wolldecke wieder, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Obwohl die Motten sie offensichtlich für ganz hervorragend hielten.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und als Kalle sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte, schwang er die Decke um sie beide und sie küssten sich erneut. Franks Hand lag in Kalles Nacken und drückte ihn an sich. Kalles Hände drückten sich in die weiche Haut an Franks Hüfte, wollten sich auf jeden Teil des Körpers tättowieren. Er leckte gierig in den Mund des anderen, streifte dessen Zunge, liebkoste sie. Rollte sie um seine. Zungenspitzen spielten miteinander. Dann tauchte er wieder so tief ein wie er nur konnte. Das Liebesspiel ihrer Zungen fuhr ihm direkt unter die Haut. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und er presste seine Hüfte an Franks Bauch.

Der Atem kam jetzt schwer, beide lösten sich kurz voneinander und sogen die Luft durch offene Münder ein.

„Kalle ...“ Frank wusste nicht wie er das sagen sollte.

„Du musst jetzt los. Ich weiß.“ Kalle erinnerte sich an Sebastians Rat. Mach’s besser. Und lass ihn zu dir kommen.

Er stand wieder auf und zog Frank mit sich hoch. Sie sahen sich noch einen langen Moment in die Augen. Kalle küsste Frank auf die Stirn und zog sich dann seine immer noch klamme Hose wieder an. Frank schlüpfte in sein T-Shirt und sie schlossen die Werkstatt wieder ab. Kalle sah zu wie Frank wieder in seinen Lieferwagen stieg und fuhr dann mit seinem Motorrad wieder nach Hause. Heute abend war Susanne schon wieder aus Hamburg zurück und sie hatten keine einzige Nacht gemeinsam verbracht. Scheiße war das.

Am nächsten Mittwoch Morgen kam Kalle in die Werkstatt und Frank hatte schon mit dem Abschleifen des Lacks an dem grünen Golf angefangen, der sich auf der Motorhaube diverse Kratzer durch Rollsplit eingefangen hatte und neu lackiert werden musste. Staub wirbelte durch die Luft und Kalle zog sich den Kragen seines T-Shirts über Mund und Nase.

Frank winkte ihm zu, schaltete kurz die Schleifmaschine aus und zog sich den Mundschutz runter.

„Moin, ich hab schon mal angefangen.“

„Angefangen?“ Kalle schaute sich die Kühlerhaube an. Die war schon fast fertig abgeschliffen. „Das ist ja schon fast fertig. Wie lange bist du schon hier?“

„Ne Stunde. Ich hab gedacht wir machen das jetzt schnell und dann haben wir noch ein bisschen frei.“ Frank zwinkerte ihm zu und Kalle spürte wie sein Inneres anfing zu kribbeln. Wie konnte das sein, dass sie beide andauernd Lust aufeinander hatten? Kalle war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass der Sex einmal pro Tag ausreichend war. Manchmal musste er sich echt zusammenreißen, damit er sich nicht abends im Bett noch selbst befriedigte, obwohl er ja wusste, dass sie sich morgen schon wieder sahen und Frank ihn dann in die Hand oder in den Mund nehmen würde, was ja auch viel schöner war, als sich selber einen runterzuholen.

Während Frank den Rest der Motorhaube abschliff, bereitete Kalle schon mal das Lackieren vor. Er füllte den Sprühlack in die Flasche und schloss die Pumpe an. Als Frank dann die Schleifmaschine endlich abstellte, entfernten sie zunächst den ganzen Schleifstaub und präparierten die Oberfläche, so dass der Lack auch gleichmäßig aufgetragen werden konnte und hinterher keine Staubkörner enthielt. Dann durfte Kalle die Haube ansprühen und nach der ersten Schicht machten sie erstmal eine gemütliche Pause vor der Werkstatt.

Manchmal wünschte Kalle sich, dass sie miteinander über ihre Zukunft redeten. Aber da er nicht sicher war, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Gespräch werden würde, vermied er es lieber Frank darauf anzusprechen. Was wenn der dann tatsächlich einfach laut sagte, dass er seine Frau und seinen Sohn niemals verlassen würde? Dann wäre es irgendwie viel realer, als es jetzt so ganz unausgeprochen war.

„Denkst du eigentlich manchmal darüber nach, was du nach deiner Ausbildung machen willst?“ Frank schaute mit zurückgelegtem Kopf in den Himmel.

 _Bei dir sein_. Dachte Kalle.

„Nö.“

„Magste denn mit Autos arbeiten?“

_Wenn du da bist._

„Schon.“ Kalle zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Willst du denn hierbleiben?“ Frank rollte den Kopf auf der Rücklehne des Klappstuhls hin und her.

Kalle sah ihn an und seine Augen wanderten über das blonde Haar, das jetzt ein wenig über die Lehne nach hinten hing, die wunderschön geschwungene Nase, die etwas vorspringende Unterlippe, die Brusthaare, die irgendwie immer ein wenig aus dem T-Shirt oder dem Hemd herausschauten, den runden festen Bauch, den er so liebte, und die kurzen kräftigen Beine, die jetzt an den Knöcheln gekreuzt im Staub vor der Werkstatt ruhten.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Er hatte gar nicht geplant das zu sagen. Jemals. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es wahr war. Aber sowas sagte man doch nicht zu einem Mann. Aber jetzt hatte er es doch gesagt.

Franks Kopf drehte sich zu ihm hin. Kalle konnte sehen, dass der andere diesen Satz genauso wenig erwartet hatte wie er selber.

Sie schauten sich einen langen Moment an. Dann drehte Frank seinen Kopf wieder weg.

„Sowas hab‘ ich mir schon gedacht.“ Hm, das war jetzt nicht gerade die glühende Liebeserklärung, die Kalle sich vielleicht gewünscht hatte, aber sein klarer, einfacher Satz hatte ja auch nicht gerade vor Romantik getrieft. Es war halt nur eine Wahrheit gewesen. So wie _Die Sonne scheint hell._

„Wollen wir die nächste Schicht auftragen?“ Frank stand auf und klappte seinen Stuhl zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Werkstatt. Das Auftragen der zweiten Lage ging schnell und danach packten sie die Sachen zusammen und schlossen die Tür ab. Der Wagen konnte auch alleine trocknen.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu Kalle nach Hause und Frank schob seine Maschine durch die Haustür in die Wohnung hinein, damit niemand sie draußen stehen sah. Sie hatten vor ein paar Wochen schon ein altes Stück Teppich organisiert und über den hellen Dielenboden neben der Tür gebreitet, damit das Motorrad dem Bauern nicht seinen Boden versaute.

Kalle knöpfte Frank die kurze Hose auf, während sie sich küssten und schob sie ihm die Beine hinunter. Frank drückte seine Schuhe ungeöffnet von den Füßen, damit Kalle die Hose ganz ausziehen konnte. Der löste sich aus dem Kuss und kniete sich auf den Boden, um die Hose über die Füße zu ziehen. Frank stützte sich kurz auf Kalles Schulter ab, damit er nicht umfiel und dann fuhren seine Finger in Kalles wilde dunkle Locken. Als Kalle zu ihm hochschaute, nickte er ihm zu. Kalle nickte zurück und hakte seine Finger in Franks Unterhose und streifte sie mit ab.

Wenn er Frank jetzt in den Mund nahm, dann würden sie es nachher im Bett zum allerersten Mal andersrum machen. Er würde in Frank eindringen. Und in dem Moment wusste Kalle, dass Frank die Worte nicht zu sagen brauchte. Und er brauchte sie nicht zu hören. Er konnte sie spüren. Jeden Tag. In jedem Blick und jeder Berührung. Frank liebte ihn genauso sehr.

Er spürte es, als Frank sich in seine Haare krallte und sich mit einem Stöhnen in Kalles Mund ergoss und er spürte es, als Frank ihm das Gel aus der Flasche in die Hand drückte, damit Kalle ihn vorbereiten konnte. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Franks Schultern und der andere ließ sich zurücksinken bis er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag. Kalle wartete noch ein wenig, bis das Gel sich in seiner Handfläche erwärmt hatte und küsste währenddessen die weiche Haut an Franks Bauch und der Falte wo die Oberschenkel auf den Oberkörper trafen. Dann zog er mit einer Hand Franks Knie nach oben und winkelte es an.

Er wusste, dass Frank diese Position extrem seltsam und ungewohnt finden würde. War ja auch ungewöhnlich für einen Mann.

„Ist das okay?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber.

„Mh-hm.“ Frank sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber für ihn war es auch ungleich schwieriger, weil er so viele Jahre aus der anderen Perspektive Sex gehabt hatte.

Kalles Finger fuhren sanft über Franks enge Öffnung und er spürte wie der Muskel sich zusammenzog und wieder entspannte. Frank war schon wieder ganz schön erregt und er spürte, wie sein eigenes Glied antwortete. Er wollte es so sehr. Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, es wäre okay, so wie es war. Frank in ihm, aber jetzt merkte er, dass er es auch spüren wollte. Er wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte in einen geliebten Menschen einzudringen, in ihm zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Als er mit dem ersten Finger den Muskelring durchstieß, atmete Frank hörbar die Luft ein. Kalle schaute hoch, aber der andere hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte er vorsichtig,

„Nein. Gut.“ Kalle merkte, wie Frank versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Er bewegte seinen Finger vorsichtig vor und zurück. Er wollte Frank auf keinen Fall weh tun. Es sollte für ihn genauso unbeschreiblich sein, wie es für Kalle war. Die perfekte Vereinigung. Zwischendurch küsste er Frank immer wieder, damit der andere von dem abgelenkt wurde, was weiter unten passierte und sich entspannte.

Als Kalle spürte, dass Frank soweit war, legte er sich vorsichtig auf den Körper des anderen. Er schob noch schnell ein Kissen unter die Hüfte, damit Frank sich nicht selber hochdrücken musste. Und dann griff er nach seinem steifen Glied und suchte vorsichtig nach dem Eingang und schob sich hinein. Erst nur ein bisschen und dann langsam immer weiter. Frank hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Ganz schön anstrengend sich zu entspannen.

Kalle liebte ihn langsam und ehrfürchtig und als sie sich an die ungewohnte Stellung gewöhnt hatten, da war es einfach nur perfekt. Sie begannen sich miteinander im Rhythmus zu bewegen und schaukelten sich langsam hoch bis Kalle unruhiger wurde und härter zustieß. Dann ließ Frank ihn einfach machen und ermutigte ihn nur noch mit Worten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Kalles Atem wurde harsch und er begann ungleichmäßig zuzustoßen. Dann stoppte er ganz und drückte sich mit einem Stöhnen in Frank hinein. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Geflüsterte Worte drangen in sein Ohr und Kalle versuchte sich wiederzufinden. Der Orgasmus hatte ihn doch ganz schön durchgewirbelt. Er lag ein wenig seitlich auf Franks Körper. Der hatte ihn vermutlich ein wenig von sich heruntergedrückt, weil er ihm zu schwer geworden war, und jetzt lagen sie aneinandergedrängt in Kalles Bett und Frank murmelte vor sich hin.

„ ... nie mehr ohne dich. Ich liebe dich. Du bist das Wertvollste für mich.“

Kalle öffnete seine Augen und Frank verstummte. Sie schauten sich einen langen Moment an.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Kalle lächelte und Frank zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Versprochen.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Die Wochen flossen unter ihren streichelnden Händen und ihren warmen Lippen dahin. Wenn es regnete, blieben sie in der Werkstatt und liebten sich nach der Arbeit in dem kleinen Büro. Frank hatte eine alte Matratze aufgetrieben und sie hatten sich ein paar Decken und Bettzeug besorgt.

Wenn die Sonne schien, fuhren sie raus an den Fluss und versteckten sich im hohen Gras. Frank fand genauso viel Gefallen an dem Sex mit Kalle als dominantem Partner wie Kalle es andersherum liebte, wenn Frank in ihn eindrang. Sie wechselten sich ab, so wie sie gerade in Stimmung waren.

Das einzige, was Kalle schwer auf der Zunge lag war, dass Frank immer schnell wieder nach Hause musste. Sie hatten nur selten Zeit einfach nur beieinander zu liegen und den Geruch des anderen unwiderruflich zu speichern, Lachfalten zu zählen, mit Sonnencreme Gesichter auf Bäuche zu malen und sich so lange zu küssen, bis man nicht mehr wusste, ob man Luft zum atmen brauchte oder die Lippen des anderen.

Aber solange sie das Thema nicht ansprachen war alles einfach nur wunderschön und Kalle wünschte sich, dass es ewig so weiterging. Die Arbeit ging ihnen auch viel leichter von der Hand, weil sie sich mittlerweile blind verstanden. Kalle kannte Franks Arbeitsweise auswendig und sie ergänzten sich nahtlos.

„So, Kalle, dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie man bei einem Ford Capri die Bremsmechanik neu einstellt.“ Frank liebte es Kalle spontan abzufragen. Er meinte, das würde ihm für die Schule helfen und fürs selber denken auch.

„Mensch, Frank, das hast du mich doch schon hundertachtzig Mal gefragt.“ Kalle kniff ihn spielerisch in die Seite.

„Aber nicht für einen Ford Capri.“ Frank konnte genauso störrisch sein wie er selber.

„Ist doch das gleiche, wie bei allen anderen Fords.“

„Fords ist ein blödes Wort.“ Frank grinste.

„Na ja, besser als wenn sie die Autos Furds genannt hätten.“

„Furds Capri.“

„Nee, Furds Mufti.“

Sie lachten gemeinsam und Frank schaute ihn hungrig an. Kalle legte eine Hand auf Franks Wange und ihre Augen sogen sich aneinander fest. Dann lehnten sie sich aufeinander zu und küsste sich sanft. Vom Eingang her kam ein Klirren. Beide schreckten voneinander weg und ihre Blicke gingen zur Tür. Susanne hatte den Korb mit ihrem Mittagessen einfach fallen gelassen wo sie stand.

„Susanne.“ Franks Stimme war geschockt. Aufgeflogen. Scheiße. Seine Frau drehte sich ohne ein Wort einfach um und ging. Er lief ihr hinterher. Kein Blick zurück.

„Susanne, warte.“

Kalle stand einfach nur da. Wie betäubt. Es war vorbei. Es würde vorbei sein. Gerade eben waren sie noch so glücklich gewesen, dass es ihm fast weh getan hatte und jetzt war es vorbei. Eine Sekunde spaltete sie ab von dem Leben miteinander und dem Leben ohne einander. Kalle hatte immer gedacht, dass er sicherlich weinen würde, wenn es tatsächlich passierte und sie erwischt wurden, aber jetzt war er einfach nur gelähmt. Völlig leer im Kopf. Es war vorbei.

Als Frank nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wieder da war, zog Kalle einfach die Tür zur Werkstatt zu und fuhr nach Hause. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er konnte Frank nicht kontaktieren, er hatte kein eigenes Telefon. Und bei seinen Eltern telefonieren kam ihm in diesem Fall absolut unmöglich vor. Und ob Frank morgen in die Werkstatt kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Susanne würde ihn nie wieder in Kalles Nähe lassen.

Oder würden sie sich jetzt so streiten, dass sie ihn verließ? Oder vielleicht trennte Frank sich von ihr? Kalle zuliebe. Er wusste, dass Frank sich niemals freiwillig von seinem Sohn trennen würde. Das hatte er immer gewusst. Und das hieß eben auch, dass er sich nicht von Susanne trennen würde. Aber ein winziger Funke Hoffnung brannte trotzdem die ganze schlaflose Nacht in ihm. Vielleicht würde Frank nach dem Streit zu ihm kommen.

Als es draußen hell wurde, war er immer noch allein. Und er war verzweifelt. Frank würde sich für seine Familie entscheiden. Sebastian hatte es ihm prophezeit. Und er wusste, dass Sebastian vermutlich Recht hatte. Es war vorbei. Wohin jetzt mit all seiner Liebe zu Frank? Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?

Die Ausbildung war damit auch im Arsch. Das konnte er vergessen. Ein Wagen hielt draußen an der Straße. Kalle hörte die Wagentür zuschlagen, aber er nahm nicht wahr, was das bedeutete. Erst als es an der Tür klopfte, verstand er, dass der Besuch ihm galt. Frank? Oder Susanne mit Franks Auto? Womöglich sogar sein Vater, der Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte. Er drehte sich weg. Bloß nicht aufmachen.

Einfach so tun, als wäre er nicht da.

„Kalle?“

Kalle sprang vom Bett auf, lief zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„Frank, ich ...“ weiter kam er nicht. Frank stand vor der Tür, ja. Und er sah so aus, als ob er auch nicht geschlafen hätte. Klamotten von gestern, Haare wirr. Und im Lieferwagen saß Susanne auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Kalles Augen gingen zwischen Frank und dem Wagen hin und her. Was sollte das denn werden?

„Kalle, ich ... es tut mir leid.“ Frank schaute ihn aus leeren Augen an. Seine eigenen sahen vermutlich genauso aus. „Ich kann sie nicht verlassen. Nicht mein Familie.“

Kalle nickte. Wusste er ja irgendwie auch. Fühlte sich aber trotzdem an, als wäre ihm ein Motorblock vom Kran direkt auf die Füße gefallen. Alles gebrochen.

„Mh.“ Wollte Frank jetzt, dass er um ihn kämpfte? Ihn anschrie? Über Susanne schimpfte? Bettelte? Er wusste es nicht. Er war einfach nur leer. Wegdrücken.

„Ich versteh‘ das.“ Kalle senkte den Blick. Konnte nicht mehr in diese Augen schauen. Diese Augen, die ihn vom ersten Tag an gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen hatten.

„Bitte Kalle ...“ Franks Stimme war belegt und schwerfällig. Er brachte die Worte kaum zustande. „Es geht nicht anders.“

Kalle konnte nicht mehr weiter. Er war einfach am Ende angelangt. Wenn er hier noch weiter ging, dann würden seine Füße den Boden unter ihnen verlieren.

„Bitte geh‘ jetzt.“ Er drückte Frank mit einer Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn von der Tür weg. Er musste ihn wegschieben, sonst würden sie dieses Band, das sie hielt, niemals kappen können.

Kalle schloss die Tür und dann brach es aus ihm heraus. Er schluchzte auf und sein Hals schnürte sich so eng zu wie ein Kartoffelsack. Dann begannen die Tränen ungefragt seine Wangen hinunterzufließen, tropften vom Kinn und er ließ es zu. Sackte auf den harten Holzboden und weinte sich Frank aus dem Kopf. Erst als er nicht mehr konnte, krabbelte er rüber zum Bett, wickelte sich in die Decke und schlief ein.

Am Abend wachte er wieder auf und sofort drohte der Schmerz wieder seinen Brustkorb zum Platzen zu bringen. Aber er musste was essen. Schnell würgte er sich ein trockenes Brot mit einer Scheibe Käse rein und spülte es mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter. Seine Kehle war so eng vom Weinen, dass er kaum schlucken konnte. Dann schlief er wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Kalle, was er tun musste. Er packte seine wichtigsten Sachen ein und fuhr dann mit seiner Honda zu seinen Eltern. Er teilte ihnen in kurzen Worten mit, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, statt der Ausbildung lieber in Hamburg sein Abitur nachzumachen, um dann zu studieren. Sebastian hatte ihm angeboten in seiner Wohngemeinschaft zu wohnen und ihn zu unterstützen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass dies irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprach.

Seine Eltern schauten etwas verdattert drein, dass er jetzt so ohne Vorwarnung seine Lehre abbrach, aber er erklärte ihnen in klaren und ernsthaften Worten, dass er in der Lehre nichts mehr dazu lernen konnte und ihn das reine Schrauben an Autos auf Dauer langweilte. Er wollte mehr aus seinem Leben machen und Hamburg war dafür besser geeignet. Sie müssten sich nur noch bitte darum kümmern, seine Wohnung aufzlösen und er würde sich kurz melden, wenn er angekommen war.

Dann setzte er sich auf die Honda, die Frank ihm geschenkt hatte als sie noch glücklich waren, und fuhr die Straße nach Süden aus dem Dorf und blickte nicht mehr zurück.

 


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 6
> 
> In dem Liebe alle Wunden heilt, sich aber verdammt arschviel Zeit damit lässt.

 

 

**Zehn Jahre später**

Der schicke Sportwagen hielt mitten auf dem Hof der Autowerkstatt Thiel und Frank kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu sehen wer da angekommen war. In der Regel kannte er ja alle seine Kunden, die entweder aus dem Ort oder aus den umliegenden Dörfern kamen, die Bauern, die ihre Traktoren reparieren ließen und die Jugendlichen mit ihren Motorrollern, die mal wieder irgendein Ersatzteil brauchten, was sie dann aber lieber selber anschrauben wollten, weil das billiger war.

Frank ging aus dem Schatten der Werkstatt in Richtung Rolltor und hielt sich den Unterarm vors Gesicht, um die Sonne abzuwehren. Er konnte die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, der aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Helligkeit. Schicker Anzug, Bart, Brille. Nö, kannte er gar nicht. Ob der wohl nur auf der Durchreise war und zufällig hier angehalten hatte?

Der Mann schwang seine Autotür zu und drehte sich zur Werkstatt hin. Er schloss sein Jackett mit einer fließenden Bewegung, straffte sich noch einmal und schien einen Moment lang seinen Blick über das gesamte Gebäude schweifen zu lassen. Nahm alles war. Dann fielen seine Augen auf Frank, der mittlerweile aus dem Schatten der Werkstatt in die Sonne getreten war und sich die Hände an einem alten Lappen abwischte, den er dann über die Schulter legte.

Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Standen sich einfach nur gegenüber. Zwanzig Meter Distanz ungefähr und sahen sich an. Und plötzlich wusste er es. Kalle. Frank war zu geschockt, um auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Kalle. Das war doch nicht möglich. Er merkte, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Kalle. Anders sah er aus. Älter. Na klar. Er selber war ja auch zehn Jahre älter geworden. Mehr Bauch. Ein paar graue Haare schwammen schon im Blond.

Kalles Haare waren kürzer als früher. Nicht mehr ganz so wild. Der Bart ließ ihn auch nochmal ein paar Jahre älter aussehen. Und der Anzug? So kannte er Kalle überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt kam der andere auf ihn zu und er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. Kalle.

„Hallo Frank.“ Ein etwas unsicheres Lächeln begleitete die Begrüßung.

Er konnte nichts sagen. Er konnte nicht einmal nicken. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, dann würde er vollkommen zusammenbrechen. Er spürte den Kloß im Hals, als ob er versuchte eine Kastanie mit Schale zu schlucken.

„Ich ...“ Kalle schien zu versuchen Worte für etwas zu finden, dass man nicht beschreiben konnte. Er stellte sich noch einmal aufrechter hin. Schultern zurück. „Ich dachte, ich schau mal rein. Meine Eltern feiern 40. Hochzeitstag und ich war gerade in der Gegend.“

Frank starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an. So viele Jahre. Lange Jahre. Jahre in denen er immer an Kalle gedacht hatte. An ihren Sommer voller Glück. Und jetzt stand dieser Mann vor ihm. Ende zwanzig musste er jetzt wohl sein. Gut sah er aus. Anders irgendwie. Aber gut.

Kalles Augen lagen sanft auf seinen. Er hatte ja auch wenigstens gewusst, dass sie sich sehen würden. Frank traf es vollkommen unvorbereitet. Dann hob Kalle eine Hand. Vielleicht wollte er nur etwas zeigen oder Frank am Arm schütteln, um ihn wieder aus seinem Schock zu befreien, aber so genau wusste das hinterher keiner von beiden mehr. Das nächste was er wusste, war dass sie sich in den Armen lagen. Kalles Wange an seiner, Augen geschlossen gegen die Welt da draußen und Kalles Körper an seinen gedrückt. Er wusste, dass er jetzt doch weinte und auch Kalles Oberkörper zitterte von seinen Tränen. Sie standen minutenlang einfach da. Und all der Schmerz und all die Sehnsucht lief feucht über ihre Wangen und in ihre Hemdkrägen.

Lange standen sie da. Wuchsen zusammen. Heilten Wunden. Vergaben sich ihre Fehler und erzählten sich ohne Worte von ihrer Einsamkeit und ihrer Sehnsucht, indem Hände über Rücken glitten. Und erst als alles vergeben und alle Schmerzen gestillt waren, ließen sie langsam wieder voneinander ab.

„Frank ...“ Mehr brachte Kalle beim besten Willen nicht raus.

„Mensch Kalle.“ Franks Finger wischten ein paar letzte Tränen von Kalles Wange.

„Musste dich einfach sehen.“

„Komm doch erstma rein. Richtig schick bist du geworden.“ Frank wischte sich unauffällig ein wenig Schnotten von der Nase und zeigte Richtung Werkstatt.

Kalle lachte ein wenig. Wie viel lieber wäre er in einem alten T-Shirt und verdreckten Latzhosen hier geblieben, als in einem massgeschneiderten Anzug in die Großstadt gegangen. Aber manchmal liefen Dinge halt nicht so, wie man sie sich wünschte.

Natürlich hatte er von Franks Scheidung gehört. Seine Eltern hatten es ihm im Frühjahr ganz beiläufig erzählt, als ob es nicht Vulkane Feuer spucken ließ, Erdschollen aufbrach, Tsunamis auslöste und sein ganzes Leben erneut auf den Kopf stellte. Monatelang hatte er mit sich gerungen, ob er herkommen sollte. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren immer noch die gleichen, aber was war mit Frank? Und war es zu früh? Nach so vielen Jahren Ehe, da brauchte man doch eine ganze Weile, bis man wieder ins Leben fand. Und dann hatten seine Eltern Ende des Sommers zu ihrem 40. Hochzeitstag geladen und er wusste, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war.

„Willst’n Kaffee oder so?“ Frank zeigte Richtung Werkbank, wo eine Thermoskanne stand. Eine neue. Nicht mehr die blaue aus Plastik, die sie früher immer gehabt hatten. Silbernes Metall jetzt. Schick. Aber völlig fehl am Platze. Wie ein blütenweißes Schaf in einer Herde schmutzig-grauer. Kalle zog sein Sakko aus und öffnete sein Hemd ein wenig. War eh viel zu warm hier.

Ansonsten war fast alles noch wie früher. Die Werkzeuge ebenso sorgfältig nach Größe an der Wand aufgereiht, das alte Radio dudelte vor sich hin und der Geruch. Dieser Geruch nach Motoröl und Reifengummi, der ihn nie wieder losgelassen hatte seit damals. All das ließ seine Gefühle und Gedanken in seinem Kopf umherwirbeln wie Staub beim Bettenmachen.

Kalle nickte. Kaffee wäre okay. Sie setzten sich hin. Die Klappstühle waren neu. Kein Blümchenbezug mehr. Schade eigentlich.

„Und?“ Frank goss ihm einen Kaffe ein und reichte ihm den Becher. „Was machst du so?“

„Ich bin jetzt bei BMW in München. Ich bin da einer der Projektleiter für die Entwicklung neuer Automobilmodelle.“

Frank schaute ihn bewundernd an.

„Das klingt. Gut. Ist es gut?“

„Verglichen mit was?“

„Verglichen mit ...“, Frank schaute sich um, „na ja, dem hier.“ Er zeigte auf die Werkbank und den alten Opel Vectra, der gerade aufgebockt mitten in der Werkstatt stand.

„Oh,“ Kalle schaute sich auch um. Dann landeten seine Augen auf Franks. „Dann ... nein.“

„Nein?“ Frank klang ernsthaft überrascht.

„Nein.“ Kalles Augen brannten sich durch das Gletschereis in Franks. _Die einzige Zeit in meinem Leben, in der ich wirklich glücklich war, war hier bei dir_ , wollte er noch sagen, traute sich aber nicht.

Frank schaute ihn lange an. Dann senkte er seinen Blick.

„Susanne ist mit Lukas nach Neuseeland.“

„Mh“, Kalle schaute in seinen Kaffeebecher, „tut mir leid.“ Er hatte schon besser gelogen.

Frank stand auf und streckte sich ein wenig.

„Wie wär’s wenn ich für heute dicht mache und wir bei mir im Garten noch ein Bier trinken?“ Kalle stand auf ohne etwas zu sagen und sie fuhren schweigend zusammen in Franks Lieferwagen zu ihm nach Hause.

Das Haus sah immer noch genauso aus, wie er es kannte. Da hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie gingen hinein und Kalle nahm Frank wortlos in den Arm, nachdem der die Haustür zugedrückt hatte. Sie umarmten sich lange und streichelten sich sanft. Dann küsste Kalle Frank ganz vorsichtig auf die weiche Haut an der Seite seines Nackens.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen.“ Frank legte eine Hand an Kalles Wange und fuhr ein wenig mit dem Daumen über den dunklen Bart.

„Mh.“ Kalle nickte. Er hatte es sich so gewünscht, gehofft, ein wenig Angst gehabt. Aber Franks Hand an seiner Wange hatte ihm die Antwort auf alle seine Fragen schon gegeben. Sie liebten sich immer noch - als wäre kein Tag vergangen seit damals.

Nacheinander gingen sie die Treppe hinauf. Im Schlafzimmer konnte Kalle die leeren, helleren Flecken auf der Tapete an der Wand sehen, wo früher vermutlich mal Susannes Bilder gehangen hatten. Er ignorierte das einfach und zog Frank sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann küssten sie sich warm und weich und die zehn Jahre schmolzen unter ihren Händen, wie Butter in der Pfanne.

 

oooOOOooo

 

„Ach Kalle, da bist du ja schon!“ Sein Vater klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter, um ihn reinzulassen. Er betrat das Haus, welches er vor zehn Jahren zum letzten Mal verlassen hatte. Zehn Jahre. So viel verlorene Zeit. Aber die letzte Nacht bei Frank war wie ein Befreiungsschlag gewesen. Nach dem Sex hatten sie noch stundenlang einfach nur beieinander gelegen, sich gestreichelt und geredet. Zehn Jahre versucht in füreinander verständliche Worte zu fassen.

Kalles Studium in Hamburg, Elektroingenieur, dann seine Anstellung bei BMW, erst im Team, dann später als Projektleiter. Seine Ehe mit Brigitte, die eher einer zweckdienlichen Wohngemeinschaft geglichen hatte und nach fünf Jahren schon wieder geschieden worden war. Die Arbeit, die ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, aber glücklich war er nicht mehr gewesen. Nie mehr wirklich seitdem er praktisch über Nacht aus dem Dorf geflohen war.

Franks Ehe mit Susanne, die er so gut es ging versucht hatte aufrecht zu erhalten – für Lukas. Die Arbeit, die ihn beschäftigte, aber die keinen Spaß mehr machte seit Kalle weggegangen war. Die Zweifel, ob er sich damals richtig entschieden hatte oder doch eher nicht. Aber vielleicht war es damals für sie beide zu früh gewesen.

Kalle wusste, dass er nicht mehr nach München zurückkehren würde. Entweder blieben sie gemeinsam hier, je nachdem was die Dorfbewohner so zu dieser etwas überraschenden Neuerung sagen würden, oder sie würden gemeinsam nach Hamburg gehen, wo Frank viele Jahre gelebt hatte. Das Einzige, was Kalle nie wieder tun würde, war noch einen einzigen Tag ohne Frank verbringen und das war etwas, das er seinen Eltern jetzt erst einmal beibringen musste.

Seine Mutter kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Schön dich endlich mal wieder hier zu haben.“ Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den großen Küchentisch und Kalles Mutter machte Kaffee für sie alle.

„Und? War die Fahrt hierher gut?“ Sein Vater rutschte mit dem Stuhl ein wenig näher an den Tisch.

„Relativ.“ Kalle seufzte. „Es gibt viel zu viele Leute, die nicht hinter das Steuer eines Wagens gehören. Ansonsten war es in Ordnung.“ Okay, jetzt ging es ans Eingemachte. „Ich bin schon gestern Nachmittag angekommen.“

„Was? Wo hast du denn geschlafen? Warum bist du nicht rumgekommen? Musst doch kein Hotelzimmer nehmen.“ Seine Mutter war auch immer so ... überpanisch. Er war doch ein erwachsener Mann. Er hatte ja nicht auf der Straße schlafen müssen.

Kalle räusperte sich noch einmal und stürzte sich dann wie mit einem Bungeeseil in die Tiefe.

„Ich habe euch nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich damals zum Studieren nach Hamburg gegangen bin.“ Er riss sich zusammen. Das war wichtig jetzt und er musste es auch so formulieren.

„Worüber?“ Sein Vater sah verwirrt aus.

„Über die Gründe dafür, weshalb ich meine Ausbildung abgebrochen habe.“ Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Jetzt galt’s.

„Ich hab‘ damals ... ich hab‘ mich damals in Frank verliebt.“ _Und liebe ihn immer noch. Mehr als ich jemals mit Worten beschreiben könnte._

Seine Eltern schauten ihn völlig geschockt an. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch.

„Ich habe euch das nicht erzählt, weil er sich am Ende für Susanne entschieden hat. Und weil wir keinen Skandal wollten. Da war es einfacher für mich zu gehen. Deshalb war ich auch zehn Jahre lang nicht mehr hier. Es tut mir leid.“

„Aber ...“, seine Mutter schaute ihn immer noch aus riesigen Augen an. „du warst doch verheiratet.“

Okay, das war jetzt nicht wirklich der entscheidende Punkt in dieser Unterhaltung, aber er konnte es seiner Mutter nicht übel nehmen. Er selber wäre vermutlich da auch verwirrt gewesen.

„Was soll das heißen _Ihr wolltet keinen Skandal_?“ Sein Vater hatte da schon eher den wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Frank und ich haben uns damals während meiner Lehre ineinander verliebt. Wir waren mehrere Monate zusammen. Susanne hat uns dann aber an einem Nachmittag erwischt und er hat sich im Endeffekt für seine Familie entschieden.“ Kalle seufzte. So viele verlorene Jahre. Er spürte, dass die Sehnsucht nach Frank jetzt schon wieder an seinem Inneren zog, obwohl sie sich gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde voneinander verabschiedet hatten.

„Aber du warst sein Lehrling.“ Sein Vater sah jetzt wütend aus.

„Was?“ Seine Mutter hatte immer noch nicht zu ihrem Teil der Unterhaltung aufgeschlossen.

Kalle wollte sich jetzt nicht verteidigen müssen. Seine Stimme blieb klar und ernsthaft.

„Ich war volljährig und wir haben uns verliebt. Ich habe mich unglaublich verliebt.“

„Und warum erzählst du uns das jetzt?“ Aha, jetzt kam der Knackpunkt.

Er sah seine Mutter an und dann seinen Vater.

„Ich war gestern Nachmittag erst bei Frank als ich hier angekommen bin.“ Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern glaubten ihm wäre das peinlich. Es war ihm nicht peinlich. Er war glücklich.

„Ich habe die Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Ich liebe ihn immer noch – wir - lieben uns immer noch. Und jetzt wo Susanne weggegangen ist, wollen wir endlich zusammen leben. Hier.“ Er atmete einen Moment tief durch. „Oder wenn das irgendwie nicht gehen sollte, dann in Hamburg. Er ist der einzige Mensch, den ich jemals wirklich geliebt habe. Und ich will mein Leben mit ihm teilen. Und ... er will das auch.“

Er schaute seinen Eltern noch einmal fest in die Augen und nickte. Ja, das war’s eigentlich. Er war sehr zufrieden damit, wie er alles ausgedrückt hatte. Klar, aber nicht unterkühlt.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Sein Vater nahm die Sache besser auf, als er gedacht hatte.

„Absolut.“ Er nickte erneut. „Ich weiß, dass das für euch jetzt alles sehr überraschend ist und vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber manchmal lässt sich Liebe nicht steuern und man findet sie in unerwarteten Menschen. Und ich bin noch nie von einem anderen Menschen so geliebt worden, wie von Frank – also na ja, außer von euch, aber das ist ja etwas anderes.“ Er lächelte leicht.

„Aber wie soll das denn werden mit deiner Arbeit?“ Seine Mutter schaute ihn völlig konsterniert an und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Teil mit _„Ich liebe Frank und will mit ihm leben.“_ Schon so ganz verstanden hatte.

„Ich werde nicht mehr nach München zurückkehren. Am Montag rufe ich meinen Chef an und dann werde ich meine Wohnung dort auflösen lassen.“

„Aber musst du denn gleich alles hinschmeißen deswegen? Schau doch erstmal wie es so geht.“

„Mama“, Kalle schüttelte ein klein wenig den Kopf. Sie verstand es nicht. „Freiwillig werde ich keinen einzigen Tag in meinem Leben mehr ohne Frank verbringen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren soviel Geld verdient, dass ich abgesichert bin und ich werde hier bleiben. Bei Frank. Ich werde heute Nacht bei Frank sein. So wie alle folgenden Nächte auch.“

Er strich ihr sanft über den Unterarm. Sie würde es auch verstehen. In einer Weile.

„So, und jetzt suche ich erstmal nach was anderem zum Anziehen. Dieser Anzug passt mir irgendwie seit gestern nicht mehr so richtig.“ Und er lächelte einfach so. Nur weil er glücklich war.

In Jeans und T-Shirt half er dann seinen Eltern noch den Garten für die Feier am Abend herzurichten. Er mähte den Rasen und richtete dann mit seinem Vater zusammen das große Zeltdach auf. Es würde zwar nicht regnen, aber sie wollten das Buffet doch lieber unter dem Dach aufstellen, weil dann nicht so viele Blätter und Dreck von den Bäumen ins Essen fielen.

Bierbänke und Biertische wurden ausgeklappt und der Grill strategisch günstig in einer Ecke platziert, so dass der Rauch von den Gästen weg und aus dem Garten zog. Seine Mutter hängte währenddessen noch Lichterketten auf und deckte die Tische mit Tischdecken ab.

Gegen fünf ging er dann los, um Frank abzuholen. Er wollte nicht, dass Frank allein zur Feier kommen musste und er wollte auch, dass sie zusammen das erste Mal vor seinen Eltern standen. Als Paar. Bevor sie bei Frank losgingen küssten sie sich noch eine Weile, damit das Verlangen nachher auf der Feier nicht ganz so groß war, aber Kalle hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kuss die Sache eher schlimmer machte, als besser.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja.“ Sein Vater winkte sie weiter in den Garten hinein, wo er gerade die Holzkohle in den Grill stapelte. Er wischte sich schnell die Hände etwas ab und streckte eine Hand dann Frank entgegen.

„Hallo Frank.“

„Moin.“ Frank war nervös, das merkte Kalle daran, dass der andere seinen Vater mit Moin begrüßte. Das war wohl so eine Art Automatik.

„Ja, äh“, Kalles Vater stockte auch ein wenig, „dann ... ähm, willkommen in der Familie.“ Dann umarmte er Frank etwas ungelenk und der ließ es geschehen.

„Willst du ein Bier?“ Kalle drehte sich zu Frank und berührte ihn sanft am Arm.

„Äh, ja ... danke.“

„Deine Mutter ist in der Küche.“ Sein Vater nickte bedeutungsvoll in Richtung Haus. Ja, das würden sie jetzt auch noch hinter sich bringen müssen.

„Komm, wir holen dir ein Bier aus’m Kühlschrank.“

Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche. Seine Mutter stand am Herd und rührte in einem riesigen Topf mit Suppe.

„Mama, Frank ist da.“

Seine Mutter drehte sich um und kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo.“ Frank war etwas unsicher, wie Kalles Mutter auf ihn reagieren würde, dabei kannten sie sich ja jetzt auch schon über zehn Jahre und hatten sich oft im Ort gesehen. Zusammen auf Sommerfesten gestanden und geredet. Sich beim Bäcker oder beim Schlachter getroffen. Mit Susanne zusammen hatte Kalles Mutter sogar ab und zu mal Kaffee getrunken.

„Hallo Frank.“ Sie blickte zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Kann ich dir was anbieten?“ Es klang sehr förmlich und steif, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Äh ...“

„Wir wollten grad ein Bier holen“, sprang Kalle dazwischen.

Kalles Mutter nickte, zog dann am Kühlschrankgriff und reichte ihnen beiden ein gekühltes Bier raus. Sie lächelte etwas angestrengt, aber Kalle wusste, dass sie sich bemühte und das war ja schon mal ein Anfang.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen dann die ersten Gäste aus dem Dorf ein und der Garten wurde immer belebter und fröhlicher. Das Fleisch auf dem Grill roch schon verführerisch und alle begrüßten ihn wie einen verlorenen Sohn. Jeder wollte wissen, was er denn jetzt so machte und er antwortete jedesmal, dass er jetzt wieder in der Autowerkstatt Thiel arbeitete. Na ja, ab Montag würde das dann ja auch stimmen.

Frank stand mit ein paar anderen aus dem Dorf zusammen und ab und zu trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie hatten beschlossen mit der ganzen Wahrheit noch zu warten, damit die Feier nicht durch mögliche idiotische Reaktionen einiger engstirniger Leute verdorben wurde. Das wollte er seinen Eltern nicht antun.

Sie versuchten daher den ganzen Abend lang mit anderen Freunden und Bekannten seiner Eltern zu reden und die Sehnsucht nicht zu groß werden zu lassen. Ab und zu schaute Kalle zu Frank rüber, der von den leckeren Rippchen aß und vom Kartoffelsalat. Ab und zu spürte er auch Franks Blick auf ihm und ließ seine Augen kurz aufblitzen. Nachher. Nachher würden sie sich bei Frank wieder lieben. Küssen, streicheln und all die Dinge sagen, die sie jetzt gerade herunterschlucken mussten.

Er holte sich noch ein frisches Bier aus der Küche und schaltete die Lichterketten in dem dunkler werdenden Spätsommerabend an. Dann stellte er sich in eine Gruppe, die in Franks Nähe versammelt war, damit er zumindest ein wenig die Wärme und die Sehnsucht spüren konnte, die von dem anderen ausging.  

„Mensch Kalle“, der Schlachtermeister Harms kam auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „So sieht man sich wieder. Alles gut bei dir? Hab ja gehört, dass deine Ehe ...“, er machte eine Abwärtsbewegung mit seiner flachen Hand und das dazugehörige Rutschgeräusch, „den Bach runter gegangen ist.“

„Joah, war aber auch gut so. Brigitte war nur scharf auf mein Geld und auf ihren Therapeuten. Sonst nichts.“ Er lachte.

„Ha ha, tja, das ist manchmal so. Und?“ Harms stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Jetzt biste wieder hier, wa?“ In dem Moment erinnerte sich Kalle daran, dass Roland Harms, der Sohn des Schlachters, derjenige aus seiner Klasse gewesen war, der ihn und Frank damals beim Baden am Fluss gesehen hatte und das prompt Martin erzählt hatte. Und vermutlich auch jedem anderen, der es wissen wollte.

„Ja, jetzt bin ich wieder hier.“ Er straffte sich noch ein wenig und machte sich bereit. Schlachter Harms lehnte sich ein bisschen zu ihm rein und senkte seine Stimme.

„Und wie man hört willst du wieder in der Autowerkstatt arbeiten.“

„Das ist richtig.“ Kalles Stimme war jetzt schon so gut gekühlt wie das Bier in seiner Hand.

„Musste aber schauen, dass da keiner so Sachen erzählt. Da gab’s damals ja Gerüchte.“ Er nickte ihn Franks Richtung.

„Was für Gerüchte denn?“ Kalle war nicht bereit sich hier auf irgendwelche bekloppten Spielchen einzulassen.

„Na, mit Frank weisste. Dass ihr ... na ja, mehr miteinander gemacht habt als Autos zu reparieren.“ Harms zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Oh, keine Sorge, da wird es keinen Grund zu Gerüchten geben.“ Er lächelte etwas von oben herab.

„Na, das freut mich zu hören.“ Der Schlachter klopfte ihm wieder etwas übertrieben männlich auf die Schulter.

„Wir werden uns nämlich auf keinen Fall verstecken. Ich lebe jetzt mit Frank zusammen und wem das nicht passt, der kann ja bei uns klingeln und wir erklären dann gerne, wie Liebe zwischen zwei Männern so funktioniert und dass das nichts Schlimmes, sondern etwas Wunderschönes ist.“

Er wartete gar nicht auf die Reaktion, sondern drehte sich einfach weg und ging zurück ins Haus. Das war jetzt taktisch wahrscheinlich extrem dumm gewesen. Aber, Mann, fühlte sich das gut an. Und Harms würde jetzt sicher dafür sorgen, dass diese Unterhaltung wie Spiritus in den Flammen explodierte. Spätestens morgen würden es alle wissen, aber keiner würde sich trauen etwas zu sagen. Hoffentlich gab es keinen Knatsch. Er wollte ja schon gerne hier bleiben. Obwohl die Idee mit Frank nach Hamburg zu ziehen auch ganz verführerisch klang.

Kalle lehnte sich in der Küche an die Arbeitsfläche. Hier standen noch die ganzen Schüsseln und Teller, die seine Mutter verwendet hatte, um das Essen zuzubereiten. Da würde er nachher noch mit dem Abwasch helfen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er gleich damit anfangen. Als er sich gerade umdrehen wollte, trat jemand durch die Tür in die Küche. Frank.

„Na?“

Kalle ging auf ihn zu.

„Du, ich hab da grad was Dummes gemacht, glaub‘ ich.“

„Mh“, Frank nickte, „Hab‘ ich mitgekriegt. Du hättest das Gesicht von dem Harms sehen sollen, als du an ihm vorbei ins Haus bist.“ Frank grinste und Kalle wusste in dem Moment, dass der andere ihm seinen Ausrutscher nicht übel nahm.

„Böse?“, fragte er trotzdem nochmal zur Sicherheit.

„Nee, der alte Sack ist sowieso nie mein Ding gewesen und ich kauf‘ mein Fleisch dann halt woanders.

„Unser Fleisch“, verbesserte Kalle ihn und Frank schaute ihn liebevoll an.

„Ja.“

„Komm, ich zeig‘ dir mal mein altes Kinderzimmer.“ Kalle zog Frank am Arm und sie gingen eine Treppe nach oben.

Das Zimmer wirkte winzig, als sie es betraten. Die Dachschräge drückte ihnen fast die Köpfe ein. Seine Mutter hatte es zu einem Nähzimmer für sich umfunktioniert, aber sein altes Bett stand wieder an seinem Platz und wurde als Gästebett genutzt. Sogar seine Poster hingen noch an den Wänden. In den Regalen standen größtenteils noch Bücher von ihm und seine Gitarre lehnte auch noch in der Ecke. Kalle schaute sich um. Damals hatte er alles zurückgelassen. War einfach so zu Sebastian geflohen. Hatte sich da dann neu eingerichtet und irgendwie sein altes Zeug nach und nach vergessen. Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern gehofft, dass er doch noch einmal vorbeikam, um die Sachen abzuholen. Selbst seine Klamotten von damals lagen noch frisch gewaschen und fein säuberlich gefaltet im Schrank.

Frank schaute sich alles an. Zupfte an der Gitarre und nahm das ein oder andere Buch aus dem Schrank und blätterte darin.

„Weißt du noch, wie du nach dem ersten Kuss von mir hierher gekommen bist und dich auf mein Bett gesetzt hast und mir gesagt hast, dass ich mich zusammenreißen und wieder zur Arbeit kommen soll?“ Kalle setzte sich auf sein altes Bett.

„Ja. Und ich war total verwirrt. Ich meine erst küsst du mich und ich denke so ‚Ich glaub ich spinne‘ und dann rennste weg und kommst nicht mehr zur Arbeit ...“

„Du hast total entsetzt weggezuckt, als ich dich geküsst habe.“ Kalle versuchte beleidigt auszusehen.

„Ich war ja auch entsetzt. Na ja, nicht wegen dem Kuss, sondern weil ich überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass du dich sowas traust. Da war ich im ersten Moment sowas von geschockt.“ Frank setzte sich zu Kalle aufs Bett und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel. „Aber wenn du nicht weggelaufen wärst, dann hätt ich dich gleich wieder in die Werkstatt reingezogen und zurückgeküsst. Du hast mich total verrückt gemacht. Immer diese Augen auf meinen und deine Finger über meine Haut.“

„Und du mit deinen engen Latzhosen und den T-Shirts ohne Ärmel.“ Kalle strich über Franks Wange.

„Aber du warst erst Siebzehn und ich hatte sowas von Schiss das du mich anzeigst oder sowas. Und dann hast du mich in den Wochen danach gemieden wie eine heiße Herdplatte.“ Frank schaute Kalle liebevoll an.

„Ich dachte, ich verlier‘ dich komplett. Weißt du? Ich dachte, du schmeißt mich raus und ich seh‘ dich nie wieder.“

„Dazu war ich viel zu sehr in dich verschossen. Mein Kalle mit den Smaragdaugen.“

Kalle lehnte sich vor und sie küssten sich sanft. Frank griff nach Kalles Hüfte und schob eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Kalles Mutter kam rein.

„Oh ... ich ... entschuldigung.“ Die Tür ging wieder zu und sie schauten sich verdutzt einen Moment lang an. Dann grinste Kalle und Frank musste auch lächeln.

„Ich glaub‘ ich geh‘ mal eben schauen, dass sie keinen Herzinfarkt gekriegt hat und jetzt tot auf dem Treppenabsatz liegt.“ Frank nickte und sie standen auf und gingen wieder nach unten. Kalles Mutter lag nicht auf dem Treppenabsatz, sondern stand in der Küche und füllte den Rest des Kartoffelsalates in eine kleinere Schüssel um, damit sie in den Kühlschrank passte.

Frank ging gleich in den Garten durch und Kalle zu seiner Mutter hin.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Ich wollte nur schon schnell mal eben ein paar Sachen wegstellen. Einige der älteren Gäste wollen schon nach Hause. Ist ja auch nichts mehr für die jetzt. Papa hat draußen noch Musik angemacht und die jüngeren tanzen noch. Aber ich wollte nur ...“ Sie stoppte in ihrem schnellen Redefluss. „ich wollte nur noch eine warme Decke holen zum Sitzen auf der Bank im Garten.“ Sie schaute ihn nicht an.

„Soll ich eben die Decke holen?“

„Nein, schon gut. Ich mach das dann gleich.“ Sie schaute an ihm vorbei.

„Mama, ich liebe Frank, bitte versuch‘ das zu verstehen.“

„Mh-hm. Ich ...“, sie war den Tränen nahe, „ich verstehe das ja irgendwie auch, aber hast du dir überlegt, was das für Probleme geben kann? Manche Leute wollen sowas nicht sehen. Oder werden aggressiv.“ Sie hatte also schon mit Harms geredet. Den würde er sich nochmal vornehmen müssen. Seiner Mutter so Angst machen. Frechheit.

„Mama, wir wissen, dass es nicht einfach wird, aber es gibt keine Alternative. Wir lieben uns seit zehn Jahren. Ich hab in meinem Leben nie jemand anderen geliebt, verstehst du. Nicht Brigitte und auch sonst niemanden. Und ich finde, da können mich ein paar Probleme und ein paar ignorante Idioten nicht schocken.“ Er nahm seine Mutter in den Arm. „Ich hab gedacht, ich müsste mein ganzes Leben ohne den Menschen verbringen, den ich am Meisten liebe und jetzt ist das plötzlich nicht mehr so und ich kann es kaum glauben, was ich für ein Glück habe.“

Seine Mutter nickte in seine Schulter hinein und er ließ sie wieder los.

„Ist ja auch schön. Also, dass du so glücklich bist.“ Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg. „So, und jetzt mach‘ ich das eben hier noch fertig und du gehst mal raus und tanzt ne Runde mit deinem Liebsten, versprochen?“ Sie schaute ihn an.

„Versprochen.“ Kalle legte eine Hand auf seine Brust in einer Art Schwur.

Er ging wieder in den Garten hinaus und seine Augen suchten nach Frank. Der stand etwas abseits und unterhielt sich mit der Frau, die beim Bäcker arbeitete und bei der er morgens immer Brötchen holte.      

Kalle ging auf die beiden zu und verbeugte sich höflich.

„Darf ich bitten?“ Er streckte Frank seine Hand entgegen und grinste frech. Die Bäckereifachverkäuferin schaute mit einem Schmunzeln zu, als Frank rot wurde.

„Äh, ...“ das hatte er heute schon häufiger so formuliert.

„Na los, komm schon. Oder trauste dich nicht?“

Das ließ Frank sich nicht bieten und nahm Kalles dargebotene Hand. Sie gingen ein Stück weiter unter das Zelt wo jetzt getanzt wurde und Kalle nahm Frank in den Arm. Das Lied war überhaupt nicht zum langsam tanzen geeignet, aber das ignorierten sie geschmeidig und hielten sich einfach nur fest und bewegten sich zu ihrer ganz eigenen Musik, die nur sie beide hören konnten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks, erstes AU. 
> 
> Ich weiß, dass ich Boerne nicht so gut getroffen habe, aber mir war's egal, weil ich während des Schreibens gelacht, gebebt, Rotz und Wasser geheult und mitgeliebt habe wie blöde. Und das ist das Wichtigste :-)


End file.
